


Rk900 X Reader

by Ldsuperstar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldsuperstar/pseuds/Ldsuperstar
Summary: You are Y/n Anderson, a lieutenant for The DPD, your dad, Hank Anderson, your mom, Mary Anderson, and your brother, Cole Anderson, would be proud.Almost a week after the Android revolution was ended by Connor, your Dad's old partner, you got partnered up with the new Rk900 Android.Sneak peek:Then as I start to head towards the same door he disappeared from, knowing that arguing with Fowler was useless at this point, stopped when he said my name.With my hand holding the door open, ready to leave, I turned to look at him. "Yeah?" I ask wondering what more there could be to talk about."Because of your fathers death, we need a new lieutenant, I already promoted you before you came in here, so I suggest you move your things to your fathers old desk, it's the best for working with the Rk900." He says looking up at me with a mournful look when he said all of that.I simply nodded and exited his office immediately heading towards my desk to grab my stuff.And that's how I ended up here entering my life into my dads old computer, deciding on how to enter the Rk900s information."Umm, Rk900?" I ask as I look up towards what used to be Connors desk but is now his.





	1. Quick Rundown Before The Fun Begins

(text in brackets is NOT part of the story, it is me actually asking, explaining or saying something.) 

*Please Answer The Questions as following:*

Name: Y/n Anderson (Y/n = Your name)

Age: 26 (first number that came into my head)

Job/ Hobby: Lieutenant for the DPD: Detroit Police Department

Dead/ Alive: To my knowledge, alive and breathing, thanks

Parents: 

Mother:  
Name: Mary Anderson  
Age: 41  
Job/ Hobby: photography  
Dead/ alive: Died of cancer 5 years ago (first thing I could come up with)

Father:  
Name: Hank Anderson  
Age:48 (idk!!)  
Job/ Hobby: Lieutenant for the DPD: Detroit Police Department  
Dead/ Alive: Committed suicide 1 week ago (Yeah, we're going with THAT route)

Sibling(s):

Brother:  
Name: Cole Anderson  
Age: 6 (is that right? I can't remember!)  
Job/ Hobby: Going to the park to play with Sumo  
Dead/ Alive: Died in a car accident 4 years ago

Pet(s):

Dog:  
Name: Sumo  
Age: 14  
Dead/ Alive: Old but alive

Android(s): 

Name: ......


	2. Chapter 1: Y/n Anderson, The Lieutenant

*Y/n's Point Of View* 

"Detective Anderson, my office now!" Fowler yelled at me, sticking his head out of his office only long enough to yell that. 

"Oh great, what did I do now?" I mumble to myself as I get up and head towards his office. 

Once I'm inside his office I sit down in one of the chairs and get comfy because there's no doubt this is going to take a while. 

"You're being assigned a partner." He says getting straight to the point. 

"O..Kay? May I ask why and who?" I say trying to understand why I have to have a partner all of a sudden and who it is that is my new partner. 

"Because out of everyone here, you're the best person I could think of to put up with a partner." He starts, clarifying that part. 

"Yeah, okay, I see that. But who is my new partner?" I ask now okay with the idea of a partner. 

"You're partner is the new Rk900 model that CyberLife sent to try and regain people's trust in them and considering how well your father put up with the Rk800, they thought you could put up with 900 the same way your father did the 800." 

Fowler says matter-of-factly causing me to go into shock. "You're joking right?" I ask straight up, scared to know whether he was or not. 

"No, I'm not." He says putting me in more shock than I was just in. "And the Rk900 should be here in about 2 minuets." He continues, stopping to look at the clock on the wall to make sure he was right. 

"You know I can't work with this android, not after all that has happened!" I say trying to get myself out of working with this Rk900. 

"I do know that Y/n, that's why I believe that you can work with this android, because you have nothing else to do." Fowler says as he stands up, obviously getting ready to get into a argument with me. 

"You know that works on my father not on me. I'm too good for this place to lose, let alone to fire." I say back, now standing up so it doesn't look like I'm backing down. 

"Yeah, well what else do you have going on in your life to not want to keep your job, it's the reason why you're so good at it, you have NO LIFE!" He says raising his voice towards the end to try and hurt me. 

"You're right, I don't which is another reason why you can't afford to lose me, I can be here anytime you need me!" I snap back, somehow not hurt too much by the fact I just agreed that I have no life. 

"If I wanted to have an argument, I would have just called your fathers ghost!" He says causing me to flinch at his words, it's only been a week since his suicide, I'm still not used to it. 

"How dare YOU! You know how I feel about THAT!" I yell as him, obviously mad that he said it in that way. "Well, sometimes you leave me no other choice, so sit down and listen for once in your god damned life!" He says calming his down just a bit. 

"NO! To hell with it, it's only been a week since I lost the last family member I have and THAT is what you say TO ME to try and win an argument!?" I yell as I feel my heart squeeze at the memories of the people I lost. 

"Captain Fowler, Detective Anderson, am I interrupting your argument?" Says a familiar voice from behind me, causing me to jump a bit and turn to see who it was. 

What I didn't expect was to see the apparent android that was supposed to be my new partner. 

"No, you're not interrupting anything thing, we just finished discussing whether Detective Anderson wanted to work with you or lose her job entirely." Fowler says as I continue looking at the Rk900. 

"He looks so much like Connor." I say quietly more to myself than anyone else. "I assure you I am nothing like the Rk800 you speak of, yes I may sound a bit like it as well as look like it, but that is where the connection between me and it ends." He states with the slightest hint of  anger towards Connor. 

"Okay you two, get out of my office and get to work." Fowler orders to which the Rk900 instantly follows, I on the other hand just watch him leave. 

Then as I start to head towards the same door he disappeared from, knowing that arguing with Fowler was useless at this point, stopped when he said my name. 

With my hand holding the door open, ready to leave, I turned to look at him. "Yeah?" I ask wondering what more there could be to talk about. 

"Because of your fathers death, we need a new lieutenant, I already promoted you before you came in here, so I suggest you move your things to your fathers old desk, it's the best for working with the Rk900." He says looking up at me with a mournful look when he said all of that. 

I simply nodded and exited his office immediately heading towards my desk to grab my stuff. 

And that's how I ended up here entering my life into my dads old computer, deciding on how to enter the Rk900s information. 

"Umm, Rk900?" I ask as I look up towards what used to be Connors desk but is now his. 

"Yes, lieutenant Anderson?" He answers facing towards me instead of the computer monitor. "Two things. First, please call me Y/n, I really don't want to be called 'lieutenant Anderson', that's my dad, not me." I start, trying to ignore the pang of pain that courses through my heart at hearing my dads title, meant for me instead of him. 

"That contradicts with my orders, so simply, I can not do that Lieutenant Anderson." He says, using the exact words I wish he wouldn't. 

"Second, What is your name, I need to know so I can fill out the forms and it says Android, so I need to fill this out." I say completely ignoring his comment because I'm not arguing with an Android about what he should and shouldn't call me, no matter how I feel about it. 

"I do not have a name, naming me would be useless, I'm only here to complete my mission." He says as he turns back towards his computer. 

"Yeah well, I am not going to say Rk900 every time I need you, so I'm going to HAVE to name you." I say putting the emphasis on 'have' to show that I mean what I say. 

"I highly recommend you don't." He states not even glancing in my direction once. 

"Well obviously I'm not going to call you Connor, that would just be awkward." I say as I stand, trying something else to try and get a name out of him, and move to in front of his desk trying to get a better look as him to see what name would fit his face. 

"Don't." He says irritation slightly seeping through his words. It's so easy to wind him up, looks and voice is definitely the only thing he and Connor have in common. 

"Hmmm, what about.." I say as I grab his face turning it towards me to try and get a better look at his face. 

"Conan" I say giving up on getting a name out of him and clearing stating that I made up my mind on his name, instantly letting go of his face, but not without noticing his blue-grey eyes. 

"I will NOT answer to any name you give me, Understood?" He says standing up and putting his hands down on his desk so he could be eye to eye with me. 

He was at least 6 inches taller than me, if not more, and to be fair, he could easily take me down in a fight, even without being an android, considering the 'muscles' on him. 

What? I'm a Police officer, I have to know who and what I'm dealing with.

"What is wrong with me being able to easily call you to assistance? Conan is much easier to say then Rk900 and much quicker too, so, if I were in trouble it would be way faster and easier for me to call you, what's wrong with that?" I ask trying to be as nice as possible because, honestly, I don't want to be on his bad side for as long as he's my partner. 

"Yes, it would be quicker and easier but I do not need a name, if I did CyberLife would of given me one." He said as he stands straight up proving my earlier guess right, 6 inches taller than me. 

"And before you say anything else, Lieutenant, we have a homicide to attend to." He says as he starts walking towards the doors to leave, leaving me to quickly grab my keys, jacket and race after him. 

When I finally caught up to him he was already in the DPD parking lot, standing next to my DPD issued police car, for when I  didn't want to use Hanks car, and a dark blue motorcycle with a matching coloured helmet sitting on the seat. 

"You walk way too fast for my liking, can you please slow down a bit when not in urgent, life of death situations please?" I ask as I try and catch my breath from trying to catch up to him. 

"I will try my best to walk slower, Lieutenant." He says as I pull on my jacket not wanting to be any colder than I already am. 

"Thank you, I appreciate it Conan." I say trying out his new name, and I would be a hundred percent lying if I said I hated it. 

"You are welcome, Lieutenant." He says obviously bitter over the fact he has to put up with me calling 'Conan'. 

"Do androids need to wear a helmet or not because I only have this one?" I ask as I grab my helmet and put it on trying to tighten the strap, I always have trouble trying to tighten it properly. 

"I will be fine without one but I'd recommend that next when you plan on taking us to a crime scene on your bike you get another one just incase." Conan says then decides to step closer to me causing me to step back because I didn't know why he stepped towards me. 

"You need help tightening your helmet strap and it's best that I do it because you may not tighten it enough or you may tighten it to much." He explains and he grabs the strap and tightens it till he thinks it's tight enough to keep me from cracking my head open. 

"There, that will keep you safe from hurting yourself." He says as he steps back out of my personal space. "Thank you Conan." I say happy that I now don't have to waste five minutes tightening my helmet strap, when he can do it for me. 

"You're welcome, Lieutenant. We should go now." He says, his voice switching to something that almost sounds bored. 

"Okay get on back, and hold on tight, I don't want to pay for whatever repairs you would need if you fell off of my bike." I say walking towards my beautiful beast of a bike. 

"I suggest you let me drive that way I know you're not going to make us later than we already are." Conan says causing me to instantly tense up. 

"No. You are NOT allowed to drive MY bike, I saved up for it since I turned 12 I'm NOT letting ANYONE but ME drive it. Understood, Rk?" I say glaring at him, how dare he suggest that HE drives MY bike. 

"No. Now get on." He says as he walks past me and gets on ready to drive MY bike. "No way! This is MY bike and I'm NOT letting YOU drive!" I argue not letting an Android beat me in a fight about who drives MY bike.


	3. Chapter 2: Conan, The Android

At the end of the argument, Conan ended up driving MY bike...I don't want to talk about, if I do, I'm going to get mad...again.

As we arrived at the homicide, I started to wish dad was here, to give me a quicker, more brutal, rundown of the scene, so I could know more about the crime scene. 

Some other officers care more about being sorry for the person who died and the family, instead of focusing more on the crime scene and evidence to actually catch the sicko that murdered a living, breathing, human being.

It's not that I don't care for the murdered or the families, it's just that I want to find the person that killed them, so the family of the person that was killed, can have that little bit of closure. Something I wish Dad, Mom and me had for Cole. 

As I was trying to undo the helmet strap, that Conan did, I felt a cold hand grab mine and pull it away from the strap. 

"It would be faster if I undid the strap, you're too slow." I hear Conan explain as I tilt my head to look up to see who was talking. Speak of the devil and he shall appear...well I guess I did bring him here.

"Thanks Conan!" I call out after he undoes the strap and I start walking towards the house with no doubt that Conan was following close behind. 

"Jesus Christ, I thought we got rid of him!?" I hear a familiar annoying ass voice call out. I turn to my left to see a staircase that goes to the second floor with an asshole on the second step of it. 

"Detective Reed, I see your back to work, were you sure all the deviants were gone and couldn't kill you now?" I ask already sick of his shit and he hasn't even done anything. 

"Haha that's very funny detective Anderson. Seriously I thought robo cop was gone." Reed says as he makes his way from the staircase to Conan and me. 

"As of an hour ago she is Lieutenant Anderson, I advice you to call her proper status, detective. And as for the Rk model you were speaking of, his line has been discontinued and the old models have been destroyed. I'm the new Rk900 model, designed specifically to help the DPD, more specifically, Lieutenant Anderson to solve any, if not all, homisides she is assigned to." 

Conan states from behind me, leaving Reed to just scoff and head back towards the stairs, going up them as quickly as he could, most likely to get away from Conan. 

"That's one way to get rid of a asshole." I say, heading towards the body laying against the wall with a knife in his left hand.

"He is not a asshole, he is simply a terrible excuse for a detective." Conan states as he crouches down to the right of the body and next to detective Reeds partner. 

"He looks so much like Connor." He states after  he stands up and comes to stand next to me. "I know, if he wasn't taller or had blue-grey eyes, I would have thought he was Connor, back from the dead." I say with a slight chuckle at the start. 

"I'm not anything like the Rk800, thank you." I hear Conan state as he stands up and heads towards the stairs. I follow behind him patting Reeds partner on the shoulder as I leave his side. 

Aside for Reed being a dick, his partner, Alex Richard is actually a really great detective. I feel sorry for him having to put up with Reed as a partner. 

As Conan, Alex and me head upstairs I see Reed doing absolutely nothing, just looking out of the window at the end of the hallway. 

"Hey Reed, you want to actually do your job and not just look out of a window to nothing, oh well then again, I guess you are looking at your future." I say as I continue following Conan into the first room on the right which looks like a bedroom. 

From behind me, I hear Alex chuckle as he passes the door, with a "What are laughing at dickhead!?" From Reed following not long after.

"So what do we know about the victim?" I ask Conan as I look around the bedroom. "Not much. His name is Todd Williams, he used to have a YK800 and a AX400, his ex wife married a lawyer 4 years ago and took two kids with her. He is also a red ice addict and dealer."

"Okay then, so the killer could be another seller trying to gain more business or Mr Williams could of not sold enough to keep his head. What do you think so far?" I ask as I look through the sat of drawers next to the door. 

"Your theories are possible but we can never be sure. Anything could of happened for all we know." Conan states as he starts looking through the nightstand next to the bed. 

"You find anything because I did not." I say as I stand up and head over to where Conan is. "Maybe." Is all he says as he makes room for me to see the top drawer of the nightstand. 

"So he was carrying a, what? nine millimeter?" I ask as I take the gun out of the drawer and check it out just to make sure it's not loaded. 

"You would be correct." Conan confirms as he grabs the gun out off my hands, like a kid grabbing toy that their parents have just brought for them.

"Shall we continue the search, then head back to the station?" Conan asks as he hands the gun to one of the crime scene officers that collects the evidence, that had apparently, only just started looking upstairs. 

"Yeah we can continue the search but after that, I want food, so we are going to a nice little place that me Dad used to go to. Then we can go back to the station." I say as I exit the bedroom behind Conan. 

"That works." Is all Conan says as we continue the search one room at a time. 

*Time Skip because idk how crime scenes actually work* 

"We are all done now, if you want to get your lunch now?" Conan says as he comes downstairs and towards Alex and me. 

"Yeah, sure just give me a second." I say as I turn back towards Alex. "What were you going to ask?" I ask Alex as he continues looking at Conan. 

"Oh, I-uh, you know what, it's nothing that's important. You go have lunch." He says finally focusing back on me with a smile. "Okay, thanks for your help. Tell Reed to go suck his own dick for me!" I say as I exit the house towards my bike.

"Are you going to help me with my helmet strap again or are we going to waist 5 minuets waiting for me to do it?" I ask as Conan and I reach my bike. 

"I will help because we don't need you waisting time that could be used for something else." Conan says as he grabs my helmet and puts it on for me. 

"Thank you again Conan." I say looking up, with a smile, at him to say thanks and give him better access to the strap. 

"May I ask you a personal question lieutenant?" Conan says as he finishes tightening the helmet strap and gets on the bike. 

"Only if I can drive." I say crossing my arms in front of my chest to show that I was serious.   
"Fine, just this once. My question is important for understanding you a bit more." He says as he moves back enough for me to get on, in front. 

"Okay What's your question? It's best to ask it while the motor isn't going so I can hear you, without you yelling." I say as I get on so he can't go back on his deal. 

"Why do you still go to the place your father used to eat? Most people that lose someone they love, prefer to stay as far away from the places that remind them of that person, than go to that place nearly every day." Conan asks causing me to remember how I found out Dad was gone. 

That's one thing I guess I can thank Connor for. 

"I'm not like most people, Conan, I was really close to my Dad, and now that he's gone, this is as close to him as I can get." I answer. 

Not giving him a chance to ask or say anything else, I start the bike, to which Conan grabs onto my waist, and I take off towards my Dads favourite place to get lunch, Chicken Feed. 

*Time Skip again sorry 😔*

"And here we are, the best place to get lunch." I say as I turn off my bike and get off, Conan following my moves straight away. 

"Chicken Feed, really? There are at least 50 heather and better places to eat for 20 blocks all around us, and this is where you choose to come?" He asks as he starts undoing my helmet strap. 

"Oh shut up, you don't eat, you don't know how good this places food tastes, so stop criticising a place that I like." I say defending the place my Dad took me to get lunch nearly every day I was with him. 

"I don't see why you are defending this place. But, I will stop criticising it if you actually like this dump." I hear Conan say as he finally undoes the strap. "Good because I love this place." I say as I head towards the counter to order. 

"That good to hear, Y/n, you want your usual?" Is all I hear as I try to ignore the heap of metal behind me. "You know it, I'll be at the table." I say as I instantly head towards the table Dad and I always eat at. 

"Are you mad about what I said to you Lieutenant?" Conan says as he stands, opposite me, at the table. "Yes, I am, I've been coming to this place since I can remember and I don't appreciate a Android, I'm stuck with, criticising it, got it!?" I ask, raising my voice without meaning to. 

"Noted lieutenant." Is all I get as a reply, which makes me calm down a lot but also pisses me off just a bit. "Stop calling me lieutenant! It's Y/n, for gods sake." I say as I see my food coming. 

"Here you go, don't rush it." Is all I hear as I focus on my food. I give a thumbs up as a reply as I start eating a couple fries but also because sometimes I just can't remember peoples names. I'm a horrible constant customer. 

"I'll start calling you Y/n, if you start calling me RK900." I hear Conan say as I start eating my burger. 

(I just put burger because if you're a vegan, it could be a vegan burger. And I don't want to offend anyone, so yeah.)

"Yeah, not going to happen Conan. I will put up with lieutenant as long as I can still call you Conan." I say as I finish my first bite of this little piece of heaven. 

"That's fine, I can put up with that longer than you can live." Conan says as he just stares at me. "I'm not criticising but, how can you humans eat that, it's calories are more than half of what a adult should eat a day?" Conan says making me understand why he was staring, well analysing actually. 

"Just because we eat it doesn't mean we eat all of it and if we do than we don't need worry about eating to much after that." I say explaining human eating habits, more myself than anyone else's.

"Okay then." Conan says as I grab another mouthful of my burger, starting to think about why Fowler would think I could put up with an Android partner, or just a partner overall.

"Seeing as you're going to take awhile, I'm going to make my report to CyberLife, is that okay with you?" Conan says, I just give a thumbs up, glad that I don't have to hear him complaining about how many calories I'm eating.


	4. Chapter 3: Partners

After I finished my heavenly tasting lunch and Conan finished making his report to CyberLife, we headed back to the station...with Conan driving because I forgot that he said, and I quote 'Just this once' which ended in a argument about who should drive... again. 

At the station we did nothing but analyse the evidence we found, discuss the case and how to go with looking at this crime scene until it was almost the end of my shift.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing?" I hear Conan ask as I start putting my things in my bag. "Getting my stuff ready for when my shift ends." I explain simply because I'm too tired to explain properly after this long ass shift. 

"Of course." I hear him reply as I look over the evidence photos one more time. 

"Lieutenant Anderson! My office, now!" I hear Fowler yell from behind me. "What did you do now, Lieutenant?" I hear Reed say as I stand up from my seat. 

"The same thing you'll do in the future, nothing!" I say as I head into Fowlers office. What did I do? I think as I stand in front of Fowlers desk. 

"What do you need Captain?" I ask as I grow more exhausted just standing there. "Can you take the RK900 with you as you leave?" Fowler asks as he looks away from, what I'm guessing is, his paperwork for a second before looking back at it. 

"Uh.. why?" I ask unsure as to why I have to be stuck with Conan overnight.

"Because it needs to be supervised while it works and since you and everyone else here can't stay here overnight, I just thought that, that was the next best thing. That way you can sleep and no one would know it was left unsupervised." Fowler explains as he continues his work obviously not caring about Conan being supervised or not. 

"Fine, but only because I can and I don't have to worry about him longer than I have too." I say as I head to leave. 

"See you tomorrow morning captain." I say as I exit his office, closing the door behind me. "So, what did you do this time?" I hear Reed ask as he chuckles at his own words. 

"Nothing. Fowler just wants me to take the RK900 home for supervising." I say as I head towards my desk to grab my stuff and the Android I'm apparently stuck with. 

"Hey, uh.. Y/n?" I hear from behind me, causing me to turn to see who it was. "Oh hey Alex, what do you want?" I ask as I see Reed had left and Alex took his place.

"I was wondering if you would-" "Lieutenant your shift ended so if your ready to go, we can go." Conan says, cutting Alex off half way through whatever he was saying. 

"Okay, thank you, Conan. What were you saying Alex?" I ask but not really focusing on anything besides the thought of being able to go to sleep. 

"Well I was wondering if you uh needed a lift home but uh- I see you got that covered." He says, turning around and walking off straight after speaking. 

"O..kay? Conan?" I ask slightly wondering what's up with Alex but more focused on getting home to sleep. 

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Conan answers looking straight into my eyes. 'Was he looking at me the whole time? That's creepy.' I think as I try to focus on keeping my balance, I'm THAT tired. 

"You're driving and I'm not going to complain this time because I'm too tired to give two fucks about what's going on." I say as I hand him the keys to my bike and to my house since I'm going to be too tired to unlock the door. 

"Thank you Lieutenant." Conan says as we start walking towards the elevator to go down to the garage and get my bike. 

*Time Skip because..... idk... the ride is boring I guess? and yes you did grab your bag!*

"Home, sweet home." I say I tiredly get off my bike, that Conan parked in the driveway, next to Hanks car. 

I told Conan to go to my dads house considering I still have to pack all his stuff up and it's easier to just stay there until I do, instead of going back and forth between mine and Dads places. 

"I suggest that, as soon as we get inside, you go straight to bed. You will need the rest." Conan says as he undoes my helmet strap for the last time today. 

"I will, thank you. And another thanks for helping with my helmet, again." I say smiling up at him.

"It is in my program to help my partner with anything that they may need, so we can finish whatever assignment we are on and it is my mission to accomplish that task. And I always accomplish my mission." He states, like he has said it to me a thousand times, as he finishes undoing the strap, then heads straight for the front door, carrying my helmet with him.  

"Connor, stop saying that!" I try and joke as he finishes unlocking the front door, but not going inside just standing there looking at where the door would be if he didn't open it. 

"What? no ones there." I say as I walk around him, too tired to care about being polite. 

As I finish taking my shoes off, I start walking towards the lounge room. 

I only got about one step closer towards the lounge room before I felt something pull me back, by my right arm, towards the door and push me against it. 

As I try to get out off whoever's grip pushed me against the, now closed, door. I realise it's Conan who did it and I relax a little, knowing that he wouldn't do anything really bad without becoming deviant first. 

"Never call me that again!" He says very harshly as he leans over me, obviously pissed off that I called him 'Connor'. 

"I meant it as I joke, Connor used to always say 'I always accomplish my mission' I didn't mean to offend you. I thought you might have known that, I'm sorry." I say actually slightly scared if he would do anything or not. 

He did nothing. He didn't move from his position, both of his arms on either side of my head, just above my shoulders. He didn't even move his gaze from my eyes. Nothing. 

If it wasn't for the fact that he was glaring daggers at me, I actually wouldn't mind staring into his eyes. 

'That's one way to make someone whose tired more alert' I think to myself. 

It was really quite. Until..

"If I were a deviant, which I'm not, I would kill you for that." He says, still not moving from his position, but the glare from his eyes were gone, replaced with a look of nothingness. 

The classic non-deviant Android look, before the Androids started awakening, they would look like someone who didn't care about anything not even themselves. 

"I know. And I won't do it again" Is all I can say as I am still slightly, very, cautious of his anger that came out of nowhere. 

"You've been comparing me to my predecessor all day. What makes you think you won't do it again?" He asks back as his position loosens a bit, making him lean down towards me a bit without meaning too, at least I don't think he meant to. 

"Nothing, but I definitely don't like you when you're angry at me. So I will try my best to not let that happen again." I say trying my best not to sound weak. 

"You do that." Is all he says, as he leans down towards me a bit more, to half whisper - half say to say that.

He was close enough to me that I could see my reflection in his eyes, along with the grey flecks, that make his eyes appear a greyish blue. 

Once again it took him awhile to move, but once he did, he stepped back, turned around, and headed into the lounge room. 

I was surprised at myself for three reasons. One, that I actually pissed off an Android that, technically, can't become a deviant. And two, that he actually backed off that easily. 

'One of his programs must of kicked in.' I reason with myself about why or how he backed off so easily. 

And lastly three, the one that really surprised me, that I didn't want him to back off, well, at least not in that way. 

'It's probably nothing, Y/n. Stop worrying about it.' I think to myself as I finally follow Conan into the lounge room. 

As I reach the end of the hallway I see Conan, standing in front of the coffee table, looking around the whole room, analysing everything in the room.

"Do you need anything before I go to bed?" I ask Conan as I grab a can of dog food for Sumo. 

"No, I know where everything is and I can do everything myself." Conan replies as I finish emptying the can into Sumos bowl, with him immediately coming over to eat. 

"That sounds really creepy, Conan!" I say as I put the can into the trash can and turn around to speak to Conan. 

"Well, get used to it, cause I'm programmed this way." He says, sounding very sassy, like  one of those popular teenage girls in every high school movie or tv show ever, kind of sassy.

As he said that I just couldn't help but laugh because, damn, CyberLife have finally made a sassy ass Android that is actually funny. 

I mean Connor was pretty sassy but not THAT sassy. While he was funny in those sassy times, Conan apparently is WAY sassier, which is also WAY funnier. 

An Android that was designed to, specifically, not deviate, I looked that up while me and him were reviewing the evidence, is sassier than a teenage girl in a movie. 

"Did I say something funny, Lieutenant?" I hear Conan ask as my laughing starts to calm down. "No, you didn't. I just didn't expect that." I answer as I finish laughing and look up at Conan with a smile that was left over from my laughter. 

"My Dad used to be like that, he would always say something sassy if we made a excuse for not doing something we need to do or for doing something we shouldn't." I say as I feel that little pang of loss and guilt. 

Loss that I actually lost my father, he hadn't even turned 50 before he died. And guilt that I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most. 

"He sounds like a good man." Is all Conan says as he just stares at me, most likely scanning me again. "You should go to bed and get some sleep you will need it." He says, I nod my head as I head towards Dads room, where I'm sleeping for now. 

"Good night, Conan." I say as I head into Dads room, instantly flopping onto Dads bed and falling asleep not long after.

*Conan's Point Of View* (I literally couldn't think of anything after that so I decided to switch point of view, so I could get to how many words I want to write.)

As the lieutenant was heading to bed, I headed into the office, so I could continue the work that needed to be done. 

I know there technically isn't a office in Hanks house but I sort of need to make that change, so I'm sorry if this upsets anyone. 

When I was in the office, I heard a noise from behind me. When I turned around, I saw the lieutenants dog, Sumo. 

"What are you doing in here?" I ask as I crouch down, I hold my hand out so he can sniff it. I have looked up that, that is what you do if you are staying at someone's house and they have a pet. 

After he did that he licked my hand and went towards a pet bed in the corner of the room and laid down. 

"Okay, then." Is all I say as I get up and head towards the seat to get to work. I plan to stay here in this spot until the lieutenant is ready to go to work tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4: A Little Bit Of Deviance

(N/n = nickname)

As I awaken, I smell something different than the normal smell that Hanks house smells like. That smell being alcohol and not slightly! 

It smells... nice like walking into McDonalds or KFC when you haven't eaten for 3 hours, but also like a homemade breakfast, one that your mom makes for you when you woke up feeling like shit. 

I sit up so that I'm facing the door to the lounge room, putting on Dads old, grey slippers and standing up, to open the door.

As I exit Dads room, I see Conan, in the kitchen and Sumo eating, what I'm guessing is his breakfast. I honestly didn't expect him to do that! I mean he's 14! Why would Sumo be up this early!? 

"Um... what are you doing?" I ask tiredly as I head towards Conan to see what he's cooking, since I didn't know he could. 

"You need a good breakfast if you are to be at the top of your, what humans call, game. So, I am making you breakfast, more specifically, pancakes." Conan answers as he turns and faces towards a plate with a couple of pancakes on it, adding another pancake onto the stack. 

"I would ask you to sit at the table but seeing as it is not clean, I suggest you sit down on the couch and I'll bring you your pancakes." He says making me remember how I found Dads body. 

"Yeah, uh, will do." I say as I start heading over towards the couch, trying to completely ignore the pang of loss and guilt eating it's way through my heart. 

"Your emotional state has declined slightly, did I say something to upset you again?" Conan asks as he sets my food on the coffee table. 

"No, not really. It's just that's where I found Dad, at the table." I say as I try and focus on my food, not caring about going into detail for the poor Android that has to put up with my emotional wreck of an ass. 

"Thanks for the, uh, food, I appreciate it." I say as I grab the knife and fork Conan brought over to me with my plate of pancakes. 

"You are welcome." Is all Conan says as I start eating. In fact that's all he says as I finish up eating and get ready to go to work. 

"We're taking Dads car, I'm sick of you driving my bike." I say as I toss him the keys to Dads car that looks like it's from around 2021. 

"It is safer for me drive because I have faster instincts than you and I know what to do incase of an accident. Not saying that you don't but I can react way quicker than you ever can." Conan says as he starts the car, rewarding him with one of Dads favourite songs from Knights Of Black Death. 

I turn down the volume as soon as I see Conan slightly jump from how loud the music was. Even if it was more of a twitch than a jump, I still got what I wanted. 

"Way quicker instincts." I say sarcastically as Conan starts to reverse down the driveway. "Why must humans insist on using sarcasm? It is absolutely unnecessary." Conan asks as we start heading towards work. 

"Because every now and again we get annoyed with someone saying or doing something and sarcasm helps somehow. I don't know how but it does." I answer trying to help Conan understand humanity more so I don't have to put up with his Connor-like questions. 

Some people might think that I'm trying to deviate Conan to start another Android revolution and... their not that far off with that idea. 

I DO want to deviate him but only because I actually liked the idea of Androids having the same rights as humans. 

Those Androids did nothing wrong, we humans did, we created them and forced them to do what we were too lazy to do and didn't give them the rights they deserved. Even when they demanded it. 

And I know what you're thinking 'didn't an Android fail to save your brother? Why do you want them to have human rights?' Well...

Yes a Android DID fail to save my brother but only because the doctor was too fucking high over the clouds on red ice to actually go do his fucking job! 

AND my brother wouldn't of been in that predicament if that stupid truck driver didn't crush into our car!

"Humans are pieces of shit that don't care." I say as I focus on the road ahead to try and calm my anger at this stupid fucking race of idiots we can humans. 

"What made Lieutenant Hank Anderson commit suicide?" Conan...NO! For a Android that has fast instincts, he absolutely sucks at timing. 

"He saw Connor as his son, my brother, Cole, and he couldn't handle seeing him dying again and again, so he killed himself." Is all I say as I try and not listen to what I'm saying because I don't WANT to hear it. 

"What made him, see my predecessor as your brother? They are two completely different beings are they not?" I hear Conan ask THE most stupidest thing I've heard in a while. 

"Connor was as kind and as innocent as Cole and I guess, that's what made Dad like him and see him as Cole." I say focusing on a time where I saw a light being reignited within Dad.

"If someone told me two week ago that Dad was going to commit suicide I would of said 'There is no way that will happen, Connor found the switch to Dads light.'" I say as I fight down the sadness that is fighting back just as hard, if not harder.

*Time Skip*

Conan didn't say anything for the rest of the drive, I'm not sure if I'm thankful for that or not. I'm sure some of the officers I work will not be thankful that Conan didn't try to cheer me up. 

"Hey Anderson! 'Bout time you got here." I hear from my right, as I'm about to open the door to the precinct. 

"What do you want Reed?" I say, instantly hating having to talk with this bag of dicks. "Fowler needs to talk with us, you and the plastic detective." Is all he says as he grabs the door and walks into the precinct. 

"Fuck me." Is all I say as I enter the precinct not even bothering to hold the door open from the Android behind me. 

"I would but I do not think you would like that." I hear Conan say, I instantly stop walking as soon as I hear that, turning see him standing about 5 steps away from me. 

I try to tell if he was actually joking or being completely serious, he just raised his eyebrows, giving me a questioning look. I just shake my head and turn back around, continuing my path to Fowlers office. 

As I enter I see Reed and Alex standing next to each other. "Alex." I say nodding a hello in greeting. "Okay, Fowler we're all here, what's this about?" I ask already annoyed at Reeds presents in this room.

"Until this case is solved, you four will be working together, to solve it." Is all he needs to say to piss me off. "WHAT!? There's NO way in hell, I'm working with that piece of shit! Alex maybe! Reed, NO!" I all but yell at Fowler. 

"I'm right here, Anderson!" I hear Reed yell at me, probably from me calling him a piece of shit, what he doesn't know is that that is the least offensive thing I've called him.

"Piss off assbag!" Is what I unintentionally reply with. 'Ugh great one N/n, that's probably going to get you fired!' I think to myself as I realise what I said. 

"Now is not the day to piss me off." I say trying to explain that I'm not in the best mood. "What did Conan take one of your stuff toys and not give it back?" Reed asks in voice that you would use to speak to a young kid. 

"No, I did not take one of her toys and I doubt that she has any, as she is a grown woman that could easily kick your ass in a fight." Conan says making my mood slightly lift from, fuck the fuck off, to, GO the fuck away!

Those two moods may sound the same but, for me, Go the fuck away sounds a little nicer. Thank you Dad for the best 'go away' lines ever. 

"And as for working with these two to detectives, I do not see why Y/n and I have to work with them. Compared to the footage provided by the Rk800 models, detective Reed should not be given this chance to work with the Lieutenant. 

Detective Richard, should have this opportunity as he has put up with Reed for 13 months and is still not an asshole, like Detective Reed." Conan continues surprising nearly everyone in the room, I wasn't that surprised because it's the truth, Reed is an asshole. 

"Yeah, well Detective Richard is Reeds partner so he can't work with you two without him, so you two are going to have to put up with him." Fowler says making me mood go back to, fuck the fuck off.

"Fine then, let me and Conan work on this alone, we can handle this by ourselves, we don't need them!" I say frustrated that I can't get out of working with Reed. 

"Just yesterday you partnered me with Conan, I'm still not used to that, so if you throw in Reed and Richard now, I'm not going to be able to handle that, you know that." I continue not caring about anyone but myself for once in my career. 

After about a ten second long silence, Fowler says the one thing I wish he wouldn't. "Y/n you either put up with it, or quit. It's your choice." 

"Fine, I'll put up with them, but I'm not going to be happy about it." I say as I turn and leave Fowlers office without saying another word and heading over to my desk to continue reviewing the case evidence. 

The faster we solve this case the faster Reed and Richard leave Conan and me alone, I mean Alex is fine, I'm just not in the mood to put up with anyone... 

Conan not included because he only speaks when spoken too, or when he's program tells him to speak, which I wish every one had. 

After about a minute of me reviewing the evidence I feel someone place their hands on the back of my chair, I turn my head to face the ceiling only to see Conan looking at the photos on my desk. 

"What are you doing?" I ask curious on why he's looking at the photos on my desk when he has a copy of the photos on his. "Considering we are getting no where on the case, I thought that maybe we could review the evidence together to try a new approach. I believe the actual evidence is now in your evidence storage compartment. " Conan explains making relived that I don't have to put up with Reed and Alex, hopefully. 

"Conan, you're a genius!" I say as I stand up and head towards the evidence room, giving Conan a pat on the back as thanks along the way. 

"You're welcome, Lieutenant." Conan says as we reach the door to the evidence room. "Did you just say 'you're' instead of 'you are'?" I ask as I open the door and head down the steps. 

"Maybe, but I'm not confirming anything." Conan say leaning over my shoulder to half whisper that into my ear. Somehow Conan manages to brighten my mood once again. 

I would certainly be surprised if he didn't have, at the least, a little bit of deviance in him. He just might become something more than an Android, to himself mentally and to me personally.


	6. Chapter 5: Like What, A Date?

"What are you too fuckers doing down here!? We're a team not insolent kids on group project that don't want to work together!!" I hear that fuck-head, Reed, say from behind me and Conan. 

"We're reviewing the evidence without annoyance, it was working for about two hours until you came down here." I say annoyed, turning around to see what I expected, Reed and Alex standing near the exit. 

"And you two did not notice our disappearance for that long, proving you are terrible at your jobs as detectives." Conan says continuing to stare at the evidence wall, not blinking as if he's watching a movie and he fears he's going to miss something important.

"And now I'm hungry, so, Conan is going to drive me to my food, and considering I don't want to be around you Reed, Conan and me are leaving, alone." I say as I grab Conan's collar and pull him towards the exit, which was a lot easier than I thought it would be. 

'I must of given him enough of a warning for me to do that. Weird but sure.' I think as I let go of his collar and head up the stairs.

"I don't see why you had to drag me out of there, my legs work perfectly by themselves." I hear Conan say as we exit the precinct, making me chuckle slightly. 

"I just really wanted to get away from Reed." I say explaining my reasoning of dragging an Android out of doing his work. 

"What made you hate detective Reed?" Conan asks as we head into the car garage. 

"He would constantly try to ask me out, no matter how many times I said no. Then after my brother died and I came back to work, even though he knew I wasn't over that, the whole department knew that, he came up to me and just asked me out again. Not saying anything about my brother or anything else, just 'So did you think about that date?' And I just lost all trust in him." I answer, remembering the whole thing, and leaving out the fact I caused that scar on his nose by punching him in the face.

"I'm guessing you would like to eat at chicken feed?" Conan asks as we get into the car and he starts it. "Yes I would like to eat at chicken feed, thank you Conan." I say as though I'm an Android, I also readjust my sitting position so that my back is as straight as an Android sitting down. 

"Why do you act so child-like?" Conan says like a mother would when questioning her child that did something wrong. "I'm sorry." I say giving him a guilty puppy look. 

"Cute." Conan try's to mumble to himself as he refocuses on driving. I slightly chuckle at that because he's actually showing more and more deviance, yes it may be small but, it is there and he's showing it. 

*Time Skip*

"What took you two so long!?" I hear Reed yell as soon as me and Conan walk into the precinct, about an hour after we left. 

"Lieutenant Anderson wanted to drive, I would not let her, so it took longer than expected, we are sorry for worrying you, detective." Conan say as I sit down at my desk. 

"I wouldn't worry about you two if my life depended on it." Reed says as I pick up the evidence photos and look through them again, for the twentieth time. 

"Lieutenant Anderson?" Conan asks as he stands near my desk. "Yes Conan, what do you need?" I respond, trying not to focus on that fact that I'm working with a fuckbag. 

"Would you prefer to rerun those ideas of who could of killed Mr Williams between each other?" He asks as he sits down in the chair opposite mine. 

"Sure, you never know what could bring you a new lead in the case. Bring the around hear, so you can see the photos better." I agree as I move my chair over enough to left to fit another chair close enough to see the photos. 

"So what do you think so far?" I ask after Conan moved over close enough to see the photos. "I wouldn't know right now, Lieutenant, it could of been anyone." He answers as he grabs one of the photos to look at it. 

"What about his Androids? What do we know about them?" I ask curious if they survived somehow. "They were never destroyed, but there is a camera video of them entering Canada, so I'm going to say they are there, so that rules them out." Conan says making me slightly happy that they got over the border. 

"What do you think?" He asks back. "I don't know, I feel like this is connected to the red ice dealing but there's nothing to connect it. After he came back from Canada, it's like something convinced him to be a better human being." I say looking at the photos. 

"Well, what about the smashed laundry room window? Do think it might be a possible robbery gone wrong?" I hear from someone on my left, causing me to turn and see Alex just standing there. 

"Maybe? What do you think?" I ask turning back around to ask Conan. "No, the glass was knocked outside, it was broken from the inside out." He says dismissing Alex's theory completely. 

"Hey, uh, Y/n, I was wondering if you wanted to get, uh, coffee sometime, what do you think?" I hear Alex ask making me stiffen up a bit. 

"What, like a date?" I ask as I turn around to face him, a little shocked that he would think about doing this.

"Uh, yeah I guess, you don't have to say yes, I just thought it might help get your Dads suicide off your mind." He explains, to which I mentally scoff at. 

Alex is nice and all but I just don't see him like that, he's more of a friend or a distant brother that I see at work, definitely not a boyfriend. I just never thought he would be THAT guy. 

"She appreciates the offer but the last time someone asked her out this soon after the death of someone she loves, she broke his nose." Conan says making me kinda glad I have him by my side at this moment. 

"He's not wrong, how did you think Reed got that scar?" I ask turning back to photos to try and get it of this situation. 

"So you're just going to let your plastic bodyguard stop you from doing something!?" I hear Alex say obviously mad that Conan turned him down for me. 

"No, but I'm not stopping him from saying what I was going to say. And don't be a dickbag and get mad about that cause trust me, I won't put up with it." I say as I stand up and face him full on. 

"What are you going to do about? Sick him on me?" Alex asks nodding his head in Conan's direction. "Or are you gonna ask your dad to shoot me, oh wait, you can't." He says. 

'Oh, he's going to wish he never said that.' I think as I look behind him. "Detective Richard, May I talk to you in my office, now please." Captain Fowler says as crosses his arms. 

"Yes, sir." Is all Alex says as he turns around and heads into Fowlers office. "Are you okay, Anderson?" Fowler asks to which I just nod, he turns and heads back into his office. 

"You lied to Captain Fowler, your emotional levels are low, you should've said you weren't." Conan says as he grabs my arm and makes me sit down. 

"I am fine, or at least I will be. You don't have to worry about me, Conan." I say as I look up at him and shoot him a reassuring smile. 

"That's not going to work on me Lieutenant, I'm going to ask Fowler for the rest of the day off. You need to rest." Conan says as he walks off towards Fowlers office. Leaving me at my desk, confused as to what the hell was happening. 

*Time Skip*

As soon as we got back to my Dads place, I immediately went to finish packing up the lounge room. 'Might as well use this time to finish packing up.' I think to myself as I grab one of the folded up boxes I left on the kitchen table.

"Do you want any help?" I hear Conan ask as I grab some of the little decorations Dad had around the room. "Sure, can you grab a box and start packing up Dads room please?" I answer as I grab the photo of Cole, Dad and me at the park and put it in my bag to take back to my place. 

"What do you want me to pack up first?" Conan asks again as he finishes unfolding the box he grabbed and placed in Dads room. 

"His clothes and anything else in his wardrobe will do for now." I say as I look over at him at shoot him a thankful smile. "Thanks for the helpful hand, Rk900." I say, using his 'real name' or whatever, so he knows how much I mean it. 

"Of course...anything to help." Conan say, sounding as though he wanted to say something else at the end. "Just get to work." I say as I push him back into Dads room. 

"Yes, Lieutenant." He says as he opens Dads wardrobe and starts taking down the clothes. I head back into the lounge room to finish packing everything up. 

"Do you the clothes to stay on the hanger or do you want them taken off them?" Conan asks as I grab a couple of other little things and put them into the box.

"Do which ever one saves the most room in the box, Dad has a lot of clothes." I answer as I finish grabbing the last things from one of the decorative shelves Dad had to put some photos and things on. 

I then tape that box up and set it with a couple of the other ones that had the rest of Dads stuff in them. I then head back over to the kitchen table to grab another box and start unfolding it so I could start packing up the kitchen. 

As I set the box near to where I plan to be near, I check to see what time it was only to find out it's nearly 4 o'clock. I sigh, disappointed it isn't late enough for me to go back to sleep. 

After I placed all the plates from the bottom self of the cabinet into the box I realised that they were a bit harder to reach than I planned. 

I was just able to reach the front ones when I stood on my tiptoes, the back plates where a lot harder to reach. As I was trying to grab the last one, I felt something staring at me so I turned around to see Conan, standing about five steps away from me. 

After about two seconds he moves closer towards me, and by closer towards me, I mean nearly squishing me into the counter I backed into.

He didn't seem too fazed by the closeness, in matter of fact all he did was reach up and grab the last plate from me, putting it behind me as he used the counter to lean on, his eyes never leaving mine. 

"Uh, thanks, Conan." I say as I turn around to try to avoid his gaze. It's still new to me, that he could look so much like Connor and yet hate him so much. 

As soon as I turned around I slightly regretted it because I now realised that he was way too close to me and was now breathing down my neck. 

He wasn't breathing down my neck exactly, but his breath was just hitting the back of my neck and it was definitely something.


	7. Chapter 6: Complete And Utter Asshole

After what happened last night, I'm not surprised that Conan and I managed to finish packing everything up at my Dads place. 

All that is left to go is the kitchen table, the couch and Dads bed, which is planned to be picked up today after work.

After what happened with Conan and I last night, he has been slightly distant. I mean it's not that I'm complaining, I actually don't mind the peace and quiet, but I also don't mind talking to Conan. 

He can be quite nice to talk to when you get to know him better, or, when he understands you better, I guess. Androids are weird, but also amazing at the same time. 

"Conan, Are you okay? You seem a bit quieter than usual." I ask, slightly concerned, as we come to a stop, waiting for the red light to change back to green. 

"I'm perfectly fine, just reviewing the footage I have of the crime scene, in case we forget something." Conan answers, putting my concern to ease, slightly. 

"Okay, I was just concerned that I did something to annoy or anger you." I say as I breath a sigh of relief that I didn't do anything to upset him. 

The rest of the ride to the precinct was silent, until we arrived, where Reed just happened to be arriving at the same time we were.

"Hey, Anderson, I'm sorry about Alex, even I know now not to do that to you. You deserve better." He says as we all exit the parking lot next to the precinct, almost shocking me to death. 

Reed, being nice without him getting anything in return? That is an absolute first to see. He is nice every now and again but usually his niceness is accompanied by him being an asshole, so him being nice without that is definitely a first. 

"Lieutenant, we have another case we have to go to, one that is not linked to this one with detective Reed. We have to go now." Conan says as we reach the doors of the precinct. 

"Seriously? You couldn't of told me that before we got here?" I question him, annoyed that I had to walk all the way to the doors of the precinct only to not go in and need to walk back to the car and drive to another crime scene. 

"The case was only just assigned to you. I couldn't of know before that." Conan replies as we start walking back to the car. "Yeah, and I couldn't of know that I was going to have to put up with a fucking Android as a partner." I say getting pissed off with Conan's attitude. 

"You May want to calm down before we get to the crime scene, you being angry with me won't help solve the case." Conan says as we return back to Dads car. 

"What's wrong with you!? One second you're very likeable the next you're acting like a complete and utter asshole!" I ask as we get into the car, with Conan driving again. 

"Maybe because I have to work with a Lieutenant that has anger issues." Conan  mumbles to himself, but not quiet enough for me not to hear what he said. 

"I don't have have anger issues. I lost the last relative I had one week ago. You can't just expect me to be fine after that!" I yell at him, my voice slightly breaking in the middle of that. 

"I don't expect you to be fine after that,if anything I expected you to be like this. What I'm trying to say is that if you calm down, we can get back to getting along." Conan starts, turning towards me and placing his left hand on my arm, trying to calm me down. It's working slightly. 

"I'm sorry, but it's just...I'm still getting used to all of this, losing my dad, having to work with a partner, having to work with Reed on this case, Alex, all of it. It's a lot to take in, all at once." I say calming down more after saying all that. 

"I know that it can be a lot, but you're strong, you can get through it. I won't let you down and I know you won't let me down. Your too perfect for that." Conan says, whispering the last part to himself more than me, calming me down enough that I could fall asleep even though I'm not tired. 

His hand still on my arm, his thumb rubbing small circles on my skin, neither of us said anything as we stay there for a couple of seconds. "We should get going." I say as I turn to put my seatbelt on.

After I'm seated comfortably, I exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding and look over to Conan to see his only just now putting his seatbelt on. 'Neither of us are going to talk about this for a while.' I think as Conan finally starts the car and we finally leave the parking lot. 

*Time Skip* Also, a quick heads up, I don't know how this next part would go in real life so I'm just going off of tv shows and what I think would happen.

As Conan and I arrived at the scene, it was in complete chaos. As I looked around I noticed we were in downtown Detroit, apartments lined the street we were on. There's at least 7 cop cars parked around the building where the crime scene is. 

One of the other Lieutenants on the case noticed me and came up to me. "Lieutenant Anderson, the suspect was still on scene when we arrived, apparently he was hiding in one of the rooms. We've managed to trap him on the roof but he's armed and so far he's hit everyone that has tried to take him down." The Lieutenant said as we headed into the apartments, after we put on bulletproof vests, just in case. 

"Conan, here, take this, you'll need it." I say as I hand him my backup gun, just so he has something to defend himself with, also because I can just tell he's going to be very useful in taking this guy down.

As soon as we reach the roof we immediately head towards some of the other officers hiding behind the back of the stairwell wall we just came up and join them so we don't get shot.

Just as we get behind the wall, literally as soon as we got behind it, a couple of shots sounded from behind us. One of them obviously hit Conan because there was a slight spray of blue blood from his left arm. 

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned about him and how this was going to play out. "I'm fine, but we need to get this guy, before anything really bad happens." Conan answers, obviously sharing my want to get this guy and get this case, over and done with. 

"How do we do that?" I say, getting slightly worried that someone else could get hurt. "Someone needs to cause a distraction, while someone else goes around the back and catches him." Conan states as I try not to think about the fact that whoever is the distraction could possibly get killed. 

"You go around back, I'll try to keep him focused on me for as long as possible." Conan says, I nod immediately and head towards the way Conan pointed to. 

In the back of my head I can hear the thought about what could possibly happen, the what if's and the images my mind made up, all making me focus more on the task at hand than those thoughts. 

I look towards Conan and nod my head, giving him the go ahead, then instantly looking back to where I had to go. As soon as I hear the first gunshot, I run to where this asshole is.

As soon as I got behind him I aim my gun at his head as a precaution. "Drop the gun and put your hands behind your head, there's no where to go from here." I say as I try not to see if Conan is hurt or dead or completely fine. I can't bear to feel how my dad felt about seeing Connor die. 

A couple seconds after I said that, he realised what happened, dropped the gun and put his hands behind his head, like I said. I put my gun away, then grabbed my handcuffs and arrested him. 

After the other officers realised that the shooting had stopped they came out, took the guy from me and took him away. 

After a couple of seconds I looked to where the bastard was shooting, only to find Conan standing about five steps away from me, completely unharmed except for his arm. 

"We should head somewhere to get that fixed." Is all I say as I try and steady my breathing. "Are you okay, Lieutenant?" Conan asks, stepping slightly closer to me and somehow calming me without really doing anything much. 

"Yeah, I was worried about what would happen to you. That's all." I answer as I finally calm down my breathing. "The only place that could possibly replace my arm is CyberLife, so we should be heading there to replace it. I'm glad you worry about me Lieutenant." Conan says making me glad that I don't have to worry about finding a place that sells Rk900 parts. 

I nod in understanding as I move towards him, I hug him then, glad that nothing bad happened to anyone else. "Thank you for being here." I say as I feel his right arm rap around my back. "You're welcome Lieutenant." Is all he says as I hug him. 

*Time Skip*

After we got Conan's arm replaced, we decided that we had enough excitement for the day and went to the shops to get another helmet for Conan, for when I want to take my bike to work and dropped the rest of Dads stuff off at a thrift shop, we went back to my apartment. 

We also had an argument about who drove what back to my place, he ended up driving my bike back while I took Dads car back. Dads car was the one thing I wanted to keep as a memory of him. 

As we arrived at the apartments, I pulled into the driveway to the parking lot that's beneath the apartments, followed immediately by Conan, driving my bike, looking like a badass. 

I entered the code that was needed to open the door to the parking lot and when it was finished opening, we headed towards my personal parking spots. 

After we parked and grabbed the box of photos and things that I found too sentimental to throw away, we headed inside towards the elevator. 

I pressed the button for the 11th floor and entered my key to actually get to the floor, each floor was just one apartment and you need a certain key to access them, which is expected considering I lived in the, nice, city part of Detroit. It's the closest apartment to the precinct I could afford. 

As soon as the elevator doors opened I was greeted by my adorable little boy, my German Shepherd cross Siberian husky puppy, Grey. 

 

Your apartment, but instead of the stairs that's where the elevator is. 

 

Grey, your dog.

"How's my little boy?" I ask in that cliche tone that dog or cat owners use to talk to their animals, as I pick him up to adore his cuteness better.

"I didn't know you had a dog." Conan says as he places the box near the elevator, ready for me to unpack when ever I get to it. "Yeah, well, I didn't get much time to tell you." I reply as I put Grey down so he can inspect Conan. 

As Grey cautiously heads towards Conan, said Android kneels down and holds out his hand towards my puppy, so Grey can sniff it. 

When Grey does, he happily jumps onto Conan's lap so he play with him, he did the same thing to me when I went to find my own pup. 

"I think he likes you." I say as I head towards the kitchen to grab a drink of cola. "I like dogs." I hear Conan say as I head back towards them only to see Conan carrying Grey over towards the couch.

I would of really liked to be able to let Grey meet Sumo but unfortunately, last night Sumo got very sick and didn't make it. I guess that's why I got easily pissed off this morning.

Sorry but it's too hard to know what Sumo would do or how to work with...I don't know... sorry!


	8. Chapter 7: A Day With Conan And Grey

As I awoke I felt something heavy against my legs, I looked down and saw Grey lying asleep on them. I then grabbed my phone to see what time it was. 

It's 7:21 am, I'm not surprised that I woke up at this time actually, mainly because whenever I do wake up early, it's always because there's something heavy on my legs. 

As I move to sit up, waking Grey up doing so. "Hey, you ready for breakfast?" I ask as I stand up and head towards the bedroom door. 

After I finish topping up my baby's food bowl, I turn to see Conan staring at either me or Grey, which one? I'm not entirely sure. "Fowler called and said that after yesterday, it would be better if we had today off, just to make sure we are well rested." He says as I head back into the kitchen to start making my breakfast. 

"That's fine, I actually need to take Grey for a walk, since I haven't done that in a while, you're welcome to join us." I say, shooting Conan a smile as I grab the ingredients I need for my buttermilk pancake batter. 

"I would love to, do you need any help with that?" He replies as I start making the batter. "Yeah can you grab one of the pans out of that cabinet over there?" I answer, pointing over to the cabinet that has all my pots and pans. 

"Of course." Is all he says as he walks straight over to it and gets one, while I finish mixing the batter. After about 5 seconds Conan places it on the stovetop. 

"Is there anything else you need?" Conan asks as I decide to head back towards the fridge to grab some choc chips to add into the pancake batter. 

"Yeah can you grab the cooking spray from up there? I'm too short to fully reach it." I reply as I add a reasonable amount of choc chips to the batter, mixing it in after I put rest of the chocolate away as Conan sprays the pan.

"Thanks Conan, that should be all I need help with." Is all I say as start pouring the batter into the pan. "You're welcome Lieutenant." I hear Conan say as he heads back towards the couch. 

*Time Skip*

After I finished my pancakes I decided to finally get changed into something appropriate for walking a dog. So I changed into my dark grey and F/c sweatpants with a old black F/b t-shirt over the top. 

"Who looked after Grey when you were packing up your dads place?" Conan asks as I get Grey into his blue harness. "The person who owns this building became a friend of mine after I moved in and now whenever I need to work for multiple days, she comes and takes care of Grey for me." I answer as I attach Grey's leash to his harness. 

"That's nice of her." Conan says as we finally get up and head towards the elevator to leave. "It is." Is all I say as we wait for the elevator to arrive.

When the elevator does arrive, two of the other residents of this building are inside, as soon as Conan, Grey and I get in they seem to tense up a bit.

After the elevator elevator stopped at the ground floor, they quickly leave obviously scared that Conan might do something very deviant-like. 

"What park do you plan to go to?" Conan says as soon as we exit the building, turning right. "Depends which one we get to first on our walk." I say with a shrug of my shoulders to show that I don't know and don't care. 

"Well, if we continue walking this way we should reach a park by nine eighteen." Conan states as we continue walking with Grey happily trying to make me walk faster. 

"Well that's in about twenty four minutes, so, is there any closer than that?" I ask already starting to wish I could go back bed, even though it's still morning. 

"Yes, we must take-" "Conan just lead the way and not give directions please?" I cut in because even if I do work at the DPD, that doesn't mean I know the way around. What do you think my GPS is for?

"Of course, Lieutenant." Is all Conan says as he takes Grey's leash from me and starts walking faster causing me to start jogging just to keep up with them. 

"Conan, slow down. I'm not as fast as you." I say as I grab onto his arm to try and make him slow down. He must of got the hint, because he stopped, letting me catch my breath from trying to keep up with him. 

When I finally did catch my breath, I looked up at him, only to see that he was smiling for some unforeseen reason. "What?" I ask as I take back Grey's leash and make sure my baby boy is okay. 

"Most female officers would have to run to keep up with my model, You're quite fit for a female officer, Lieutenant." Conan answers as we continue walking, rounding a corner as he says that. 

"Well, thank you Rk900, I'm honoured that you think I'm fit for a female officer." I say actually slightly surprised that I'm more fit than most female officers considering I'm lazier than most as well. 

"You're welcome...Y/n." Conan says as I start to see the park up ahead. After about two seconds I realised what he called me, making me remember that I called him 'Rk900' instead of 'Conan' for once. 

"Why do you insist on being called 'Rk900'? 'Conan' makes you sound more human. And it's not a bad thing, so don't go saying 'I'm not human' or something like that, it's just.. 'Conan' sounds nicer than 'Rk900'." I say, slightly rambling towards the end, while also avoiding looking at him, just to make it seem like I'm not pushing him. 

After a couple of seconds Conan finally answers. "I... don't know Lieutenant, why would a human name a machine anything other than what it's brand or serial number is?" I hear Conan ask back as we get closer to the park. 

"Because it shows that we care about that 'machine'." I say, making quotations marks with my hands at machine to show how I feel about that.

"And I care about you, so I don't see what's wrong with me wanting to call you 'Conan'." I continue as we finally arrive at the park and continue walking, down one of the pathways that goes through the whole park. 

As we continue walking, neither of us says anything, I don't say anything because I actually want to know what Conan thought about that, but he obviously won't say.

I see a little clearing up ahead with a food truck and decide that I need something to eat as I'm already hungry again. 

"I'm going to get something to eat, can you wait here please?" I say hoping to change the subject as I hand him Grey's leash. "Sure." Is all I hear Conan say as I head over towards the food truck. 

"What can I get for you?" Asks the man that works here as I step up towards the counter to order. "I'll have a C/o/f please." I order, I glance over towards Conan and Grey just to see if they're okay and notice that Conan grabbed a picnic table to sit at. 

"Here you go, that's eight dollars fifty." The man says as he places my food on the counter, I hand him a ten dollar bill and wait for my change while I grab my food off the counter. 

"Have a great day." He says as he hands me my change. I nod a thanks and head back over towards Conan and Grey, I quietly sit down on Conan's left, while he pets a content and happy  looking Grey on his right. 

"I don't understand why you care for me, but thank you, I think." I hear Conan say as I start eating. "When someone cares for you, you don't have to thank them, it's just what they do." I say back as I grab a piece of my food and feed it to Grey. 

"I don't care, thank you." Conan says making me chuckle slightly, impressed that he actually said wanted to say thank you. "You're welcome, I guess." I reply as I continue eating my food while still giving some to Grey as I go along.

*Time Skip*

After I finished my food, I gave the rest of what I couldn't eat to Grey, then when he finished we continued walking around the park for about another hour, until I decided that I've had enough of walking and decided to head back home. 

As we were walking into the apartment building, the man who usually works at the security desk, who I know as  Tomas, came up to us. 

"I'm sorry but that thing can't stay here, no Androids are allowed here after what happened." He says as he stands in the way of the elevator. 

"He works with me at the DPD, he's assigned to me, thus meaning I have to bring him home, And I can't do anything about that. If you or anyone else has a problem with it, then you tell them to leave us alone." I state, after I finish explaining this situation I grab Conan's hand and drag him towards the elevator, quickly slamming the button to my floor and entered my key. 

Neither me or Conan said anything as we waited for the elevator to get to my floor. When it did I stormed out of the elevator and straight towards the couch, where I take off Grey's leash and his harness, then head over towards the kitchen to put them back into the drawer I got them from earlier. 

After I shut the drawer, I put my hands on the kitchen counter and try to calm down, even though what happened down stairs keeps replaying in my head. 

"Y/n calm down, it's okay, he won't do anything." Conan says as he comes to stand near me, placing one of his hands on my right arm, thumb rubbing small circles as an attempt to help calm me down. 

It slowly works. After about a minute, I feel myself relax, after I fully calm down I turn around to thank Conan for calming me down... again, only to find that he was standing right behind me, like he was a couple nights ago.

I stiffen realising how close we really are. Without thinking, I place my right hand on his chest, still not realising anything that I'm doing, I just stand there with my hand against his chest. 

When I realise what I'm doing I quickly put my hand back down and cough to clear my throat to make sure my voice doesn't give anything away. 

"Um, thanks for calming me down, again." I say as I try and avoid looking at his face, I don't need him thinking that I... I don't know, but I know it's probably not something that I need him reporting to CyberLife. 

"You're welcome. Are you okay?" Conan replies, placing his left hand on my right arm as I try to regain my confidence that I apparently lost. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. why?" I answer as I finally look up at his face, only to see a look that shows he cares for me as I do him. 

"Do I have to have a reason to care for you?" He asks back as he places his right hand on the kitchen counter beside my hip, keeping me from moving away. 

"No, not really." Is all I say as he moves very slightly towards me a bit, I, for some reason, move back more, till my back finally rests against the counter. 

Neither of us really say anything in this moment, Conan bends down slightly and I immediately forget whatever it was I was thinking. All I could focus on was him.


	9. Chapter 8: Almost Went Deviant

"Do I have to have a reason to care for you?" He asks back as he places his right hand on the kitchen counter beside my hip, keeping me from moving away. 

"No, not really." Is all I say as he moves very slightly towards me a bit, I, for some reason, move back more, till my back finally rests against the counter. 

Neither of us really say anything in this moment, Conan bends down slightly and I immediately forget whatever it was I was thinking. All I could focus on was him.

When we were almost touching, he just stopped, like something was stopping from going any further. That's when I realised what was happening and immediately looked over to the side of the kitchen.

"W- we shouldn't, I- I..uh.." I stutter as I try to piece together what was even going on. As I continue stuttering, I hear Conan sigh and feel a kiss being placed on my cheek, making my face heat up more than it already was and shutting me up. 

"It's fine. Just breath and try to calm down." Conan says as he tries to calm me down for the second time in under 30 minuets. "I swear it's like you're trying to make deviant." Conan whispers as I finally calm down enough to remember what caused us to be in this position. 

"From what, I believe, almost happened just then, that wouldn't be so bad." Is all I say as I turn back to face him, to show him that I mean it.

"I... I agree."

*The Next Day*

When I woke up Conan and I started getting ready to head into work, thankfully it was early enough that nobody else was in the elevator with us this time. 

After what occurred yesterday, Conan has been nicer than before that. Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely not complaining! It's just.. something  that I didn't really think would happen. 

As we were headed towards my bike, because I felt like taking my bike to work, I decided to ask Conan a couple of questions. 

"Why did you stop moving yesterday? You know before... what almost happened." I ask as Conan and I start putting on our helmets. 

"I... I saw.. a red barrier type of wall, almost...  blocking me, I guess." Conan answers as he finishes tightening his helmet strap and moving to help me with mine. 

"Wait, so do you.. do you think you... almost went deviant?" I ask unsure if I should feel disappointed or happy for almost deviating the so called 'Android that can not become deviant'. 

"Maybe, but if I did, that means I'm faulty and need to be returned to CyberLife, so I can be replaced." Conan states as he finishes tightening my helmet strap. 

"You definitely didn't almost go deviant then, I don't won't a replacement of you." Is all I say as I try and fight of the wave of uneasy feelings that got brought up by the mention of Conan being replaced. 

Those memories that I have with him are special to me, I haven't had someone this close to me since Cole died, not even Dad was this close to me. 

*Time Skip*

As we arrived at the precinct, I noticed that Reed wasn't here yet. We're supposed to go over the case today and if he doesn't turn up than that case is going to have to be put on hold until he does turn up. 

"Hey, Conan, what happened to detective Richard?" I ask, slightly hopefully that I don't have to see him again for maybe a week or two or ever.

"He got fired, apparently he has done what he did to you before. He only got suspended those four times but what he said to you, was the final straw for Captain Fowler." Conan replies as we leave the parking lot for the precinct and head towards the precincts door. 

"Oh, I didn't know that." Is all I say, suddenly feeling two things, one being that I don't feel bad about his punishment if he did that four times before me. And two being that I feel bad for the four other people had to put up with that. 

"Well you do now and you don't have to worry about him anymore. Not that you would need to worry about him with me by your side." Conan says, trying to mumble the last part more to himself but not fully, earning a soft laugh from me.

When we got to our desks, I saw a sticky note attached to my computer screen, say that Reed was sick and can't make it in for a couple of days. 

"Well that's great! Reed isn't coming in today or tomorrow because his sick!" I say to Conan as I hand him the sticky note so he can read it himself. 

"Oh" is all I hear Conan say as he turns his head to face his own computer screen to most likely go over the case file as well. 

"Have we ruled out or considered suicide in Mr Williams's case?" I ask Conan as I look at the photos of the corpse, noticing a gun in his right hand and a bullet wound in his forehead. 

"No, why?" Conan answers as he gets up and comes to stand next to me so I can show him what I found. 

"Notice the gun in his right hand? He could of accidentally smashed his laundry window causing the scratches on his right elbow. He has had a record of anger issues and money problems, maybe this was just his way of taking care of that?" I theorise as I face Conan, setting the baseplate of the story to see if he can catch on. 

"When he broke the window that was the last straw for him, he couldn't afford to fix it, so his anger flared up at himself and he couldn't take it anymore." Conan says as I nod along knowing that he knows what I was thinking. 

"I'll call the lab and see if they can take a gunpowder test on him to test this theory of ours." I say as I pick up the phone on my desk and start calling the lab. 

"Okay, thank you." I say as I hang up the phone, looking over at Conan who moved back over to his desk with a slight smile on my face. 

"Guess what two officers just solved the case without the other officer that is at home, in bed sick, just solved the case." I say as I grab the photos and tidy them up, cleaning my desk as I stand up, getting ready to explain what happened to Fowler to close this case. 

"I'm going to say us?" I hear Conan reply as I pack the photos neatly into the case file in a curtain order, so we can explain to Fowler what happened in order. 

*Time Skip*

"Hey do you want to grab something for lunch?" I ask as Conan and I exit Fowler's office after about an hour of explaining what we found out about the case, and finally closing it. 

"I think you mean, do you mind driving me to chicken feed so I can get something to eat and my answer is, let's go." Conan replies causing me to laugh very lightly as we head towards the door to exit the precinct and go get my bike from the garage. 

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean, Rk." I say as we exit the precinct and turn right to head towards the garage. 

"Since when did you start calling a machine by it's model?" I hear someone ask from behind me. The voice sounded a little bit familiar but I couldn't place it on the spot. 

Conan and I stopped walking and turned to see who was talking, only to see Alex Richard. 

"What are you doing here?" I ask completely shocked to see him here at the precinct, let alone shocked that he has the nerve to talk to me after what he did. 

I say that like he tried to murder me or call me homophobic, something along those lines, not just asking me out... almost two weeks after my father died. 

"Was in the area, saw you and the tin can exiting the precinct, thought I'd come and..talk to you." Alex says as he steps forward a bit, not much but enough for me to not like it and the way he said 'talk' sounded like he wanted to do anything but talk and not in the hot way. 

"I highly suggest that you leave Mr Richard, Lieutenant Anderson doesn't want to speak to you." I hear Conan say as he grabs my arm, light enough to not hurt me but hard enough that he can pull me away if Alex tries to do anything. 

"So what, your bodyguard still protecting you? And here I thought you were fine by yourself but no, turns out you need a fucking Android to protect you." Alex says as Conan moves forward a bit, moving me behind him slightly. 

"Oh you think he's protecting me? That's cute really. He's actually protecting you from me beating the crap out of you!" I snap back as I try and not let Alex see that I'm actually worried about Conan's safety. 

"She is not wrong about that, as much as I would not mind letting her do to you what she wishes, I do not want a different partner as she is way better than everyone else in there." Conan say backing me up on this. 

"Yeah, well your just another plastic asshole aren't you!? You just want to get your job done! See he doesn't care about you Y/n! Why do you still let him protect you!?" Alex shouts as he steps closer towards us, causing both Conan and I to back up a bit. 

"If I didn't care about her than why did I almost go deviant just to kiss her, which by the way, she happily said that she wouldn't mind if I did go deviant to do?" Conan asks, keeping his voice a neutral Android voice as he doesn't want to alert anyone else about him almost going deviant. 

After Conan said that Alex looked completely shocked, he looked over at me, I didn't react to him in any way, slightly confirming that we did almost kiss and I did indeed say that. 

"Wow, w-wow. You would rather be with an Android than with me, someone who has had a crush on you since you first spoke to him, one of your own species at that!" Alex says raising his voice at the end of what he said. 

As we continued arguing a couple of other officers had come out of the precinct, to see what was going on, only to find one of the precincts lieutenants being protected by her Android, in the middle of an argument with a former detective. 

"Why don't you just leave! You've done and said enough as it is! Just go!" I yell as I start to feel everyone's eyes on us having a fight. 

"Fine, but only because you're not worth it." Alex says as he turns around and starts walking away. Conan turns to face me, quickly scanning me to make sure I'm okay. 

"You're okay, it's going to be okay." Is all he says as he rubs his hand up and down my arms, trying to calm me down. 

"Sorry about that guys." I say as I look over towards the other officers who were watching Alex leave, only to hear my voice and mumble a 'it's fine' and start to head back inside. 

After I calmed down, Conan and I turned to head towards the garage, Conan was walking behind me as I walked ahead because I was walking faster to try and get to my bike first so I could drive for once. 

As I was about to round the corner and enter the garage, I heard a very loud 'bang' that I instantly realised was a gunshot I took out my gun while turning around, only to see Conan falling to the ground with a gunshot to his back.


	10. Chapter 9: Realising Now, That He’s Gone

I'm so sorry!! 😕 

After what happened earlier, Fowler told me to head home and I could try and work out who shoot Conan tomorrow. I was in so much shock that I didn't even know what was actually happening. 

When I got home, Grey instantly came running towards me, obviously glad that I'm home, that's when I finally realised what happened and broke down into tears once I was seated on the couch realising now, that he's gone. 

Grey somehow knowing what was going on, hoped up onto the couch, cuddling into me to try and make me feel better, showing me that he is not going anywhere.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I say trying to reassure Grey that I'm not injured...physically anyway. "Conan is most likely going to be replaced by tomorrow morning, wether or not he has all his memories is a different story though." I explain to Grey, after I finish explaining that, he whimpers slightly. 

Grey has always been a very smart dog, even if he is only 11 months old, he always, always understands what I say and how I feel. It's the one reason why I will never take him to work, I am NOT losing him too. 

"Are you okay with a early dinner? I just can't do this right now, crying takes a lot of energy." I say to Grey as I stand up and head towards the cabinet that has his tins of food in it. 

After I feed Grey and throw the empty can into the trash, I head into my bedroom and go straight to bed, not really wanting to wake up tomorrow to find Conan's replacement.

*The Next Day*

When I woke up I did my normal morning routine which includes: feeding Grey, having the shower that I forgot to have last night, having breakfast and leaving for work. 

When I finally got to work I definitely wasn't surprised to see Conan's replacement already at his desk working away, though when I did first see him, I stopped walking towards my desk for a couple of seconds. 

"Morning, Lieutenant." I hear him say as I pass his desk and sit down at mine. "Morning, Rk." I reply as I open the case file that was placed on my desk, only to see a photo of Conan's body lying on the sidewalk, where I left him. 

"Did I do something to offend you, Lieutenant? You seem quieter than normal." Conan asks as I start looking through the photos that were included in the case file, preparing myself to go down and look at the evidence in person. 

"No, I just know that CyberLife probably hasn't uploaded ALL of Conan's memories to you and if they did they are probably blocked off, so I'm not really that happy about having him replaced right now." Is all I say as I get up and head towards the evidence room. 

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I'll try my best to reassure you that we are both the same, wether he almost went deviant or not." I hear Conan say from behind me as we descend the stairs to the evidence wall. 

I swear I heard him hiss with anger at the word 'deviant', something that Conan didn't do. Then again I never actually heard him say 'deviant' before, so I guess I can't say that that is a difference. 

Neither Conan nor I said anything as I entered my password to my evidence wall, which I was slightly happy about. But I do need to try and get along with Conan's replacement, I can't just ignore him forever. 

"Are you sure you want to work this case, Lieutenant? My previous model was reportedly pretty close to you." Conan says as the wall finally appears with Conan's old model and the bullet, the only real evidence we have right now. 

"I'll be fine, I just need to solve this, even though I'm pretty sure I know who did this, I just need to prove it." I say as I walk up to Conan's old model and stare at him, wondering how this could of happened to him. 

"I am guessing you mean Alex Richard, considering he was the last person that the so called 'Conan' pissed off. Is that correct Lieutenant?" I hear the new Conan say from behind me, making me slightly laugh a bit at how he still knows what I'm thinking. 

"Yeah, that's correct and I'm not sure if CyberLife added this memory but 'Conan' and I agreed that if I call him 'Rk900' or anything related to that, he would call me by my first name and I expect you to do the same, okay 900?" I ask with a slight laugh, already becoming okay with the fact that he's here. 

He may not have ALL of Conan's memories but he has some of them and that's better than not having him here at all. He can still make me laugh so that's a plus. 

"I think I can do that for you...Y/n." Conan says as I turn back around facing his old model again with a sigh, knowing that his memories of us, if I could say there was a 'us', would probably never reach his new model. 

I moved to look at the bullet so I could try and figure out who, most likely Richard, shot him. As I looked at the bullet I realised it's one of the ones that officers use to load their guns. 

"Did Alex Richard turn in his guns? Both of them?" I ask as I turn to Conan knowing that he would most likely know more about this than anyone else besides Fowler. 

"He only turned in one, the Department has no record of him having a second one." Conan answers, as soon as he says that I immediately head back upstairs, towards my desk to try and work out how to present this to Fowler. 

"Why would he need another gun but not register it? Surly a former detective isn't that stupid." I hear Conan say from behind me as I start to head towards Fowler's office. 

"Oh you have no idea." Is all I say as I knock on Fowler's door before entering. "I have a lead on who shot Conan." Is all I say as an explanation, placing the case file on his desk so I can show to him what I've found.

"As we know so far, Conan was shot with a Glock 22, a police officer's gun, Alex Richard was the last person who Conan pissed off. I pissed him off too but I'm not dead, Conan is." I start as I show him the photo of the bullet that was taken when they took it out of Conan's back. 

"Alex Richard turned in his gun though." Fowler says in a way that say 'probe me wrong please' in a good 'I know you can' sort of way. 

"But did you know he has a second gun, his dads old gun? He showed it to me when we were celebrating his birthday last year." I explain briefly as to how I know about his second gun. 

"And there is security camera footage of him firing the gun at my old model that has now just came in, confirming that theory." Conan says from beside me as Fowler started to doubt me. 

"Well then, go get the takedown team together and bring him in. Good work Lieutenant." Fowler says as he and I both stand and offers me a congratulating handshake which I take. 

*Time Skip Because I Don't Want To Write A Takedown Scene*

After we brought Richard in to the station, both Conan and I decided to interrogate him. 

As I entered Alex had a mockingly evil smirk on his face that I just wanted to punch off, but thankfully I managed to keep my face neutral as I sat down. 

"We will start the interrogation in a minute or two, I'm just waiting for my partner to come in, he had to talk to captain Fowler for a minute." I say as I walk past him and sit quietly, with a smirk on my face when his one fell slightly when I said 'my partner'. 

"You got a new partner did you? After what happened I'm surprised you didn't just quit considering the last person in your life just got murdered." Alex says obviously not noticing that Conan had entered as he said that. 

"Actually her job is what keeps her sane." Conan says as he comes into Alex's view and stands behind me. When Alex's face shows clear shock my smirk only grows into a pleased smile. 

"Wha- I- I shot you! How are you here!?" Alex yells, pointing out that he didn't know that CyberLife would send a replacement. 

"No you didn't, you shot his old model. This is Conan's replacement, when one of the Departments Androids gets broken beyond repair, they send a replacement." I say happily smiling that I didn't even have to do anything besides wait for Conan to appear. 

"Have the day you deserve Alex." I say as I exit the interrogation room with Conan right behind me, moving to the side so another officer can come and take Alex to his cell.

"That was easy." I comment as Conan and I watch him being escorted to his cell, where he'll wait to be taken to a actual jail cell. 

"Good work Lieutenant, you solved a case in less than 4 hours, I believe that's a new record." Conan says from behind me, making me proud that I decided to become a police officer. 

"Great, now I'm hungry so are you driving me to chicken feed or not?" I ask sarcastically as I turn to face him, only to be met by his chest. 

'God damn him and his height!' I think as I lift my head up to look at his face, only to see a soft, happy like smirk on his face as his eyes stare at me with...contentment, I believe. 

"Of course, where else would YOU eat lunch?" He replies equally as sarcastic as I asked him causing me to laugh as I turn around and head towards the door to leave with him hot on my trail. 

As we got to my bike I pick up his helmet and handed it to him so he can put it on, as well as grabbing mine and putting that on. Once again struggling to tighten the stupid strap, I feel Conan move my hands away from the strap and start tightening it himself like his old model used to. 

"Thank you Rk." I say after he finishes tightening the strap. "Of course, Y/n." Conan replies as he smiles at me, keeping to his deal to call me by my first name when I call him anything related to his model's name. 

*Time Skip Again Because I Don't Know What To Do After That*

*Conan's Point Of View* Again After 6 Chapters

As I was looking at Lieutenant Y/n struggling to tighten her helmet strap, a memory from my old model popped into my head. 

It happened earlier as well when we were in the evidence room together and she told me about the deal we made for me to call her by her first name when she calls me anything related to my model name. 

It also happened when we walked out of the precinct, it was about how my older model ended up getting replaced. And honestly, I'm slightly glad Lieutenant Y/n didn't see me stop walking for a second or two when that happened. 

After I came out of my thoughts, I realised we are on her bike, I didn't feel comfortable driving it after the memory of my older models death came back into my head. 

So I pulled over to the side of the road. "How about I let you drive for once?" I asked as I got off to let her move forward. "Thank you! But when I'm eating I'm asking you why you're letting me drive." Y/n says as she moves forward, leaving enough room for me to get on behind her. 

"And I'll let you." Is all I say as I wrap my hands around her waist to hold on for my artificial life as she starts driving.


	11. Chapter 10: Too Good For Me

Part of this was hard for me to write so I'm sorry if the part after the Time Skip is cliche and/or cringe!! It may also be cute so...I'm sorry?

F/f = Favourite food

*Y/n's Point Of View*

After I finished my lunch, including a talk with Conan about why he let me drive, which I'm NOT complaining about! It's just that he doesn't want me to kill myself and him, we started heading back to the precinct. 

"I should let you drive more, I like holding you like this." I hear Conan say into my left ear, speaking louder so I could hear him over the sound of my motorcycle though it sounded like a whisper in my ear. 

I couldn't help but smile after he said that, moving further into his arms, I say. "And I definitely don't mind being in them. Or that you should let me drive more." 

As I continue driving, I feel Conan place his head on my left shoulder, pulling me closer to him causing my smile to become bigger without my consent with a small laugh escaping my lips. 

When we finally arrived back at the station, I was slightly surprised to see Reed's car there. I thought he wasn't coming in today, he did say on the note he left yesterday that he wasn't going to be coming in for a couple of days. 

"Mmm, yay, work." I hear Conan mumble sarcastically as we get off my bike and undo the straps on our helmets, causing me to laugh. 

"If you could stop laughing at me Lieutenant, I think we should go back to work." Conan says with a soft smile, I nod my head in agreement as I start walking towards the precinct doors. 

When we where walking through the precinct doors I felt Conan place his hand on my back, almost like his escorting me through the precinct. 

His hand never left my back until we were almost at our desk, I say almost because Reed was sitting on my desk like he was waiting for us to come back from lunch. 

"About time you pricks got back from your lunch break!" Reed says as he gets off my desk to stand in front of us. "What do you want Reed?" I ask as I try and push down the urge to feel Conan against me. 

Not like that! I just..like the feeling of Conan holding me. It's surprisingly warm and soft for an Android that can't actually feel the warmth or have..actually..muscles...let's move on. 

"We're working a case together aren't we?" He replies making me wonder why no one told him that we solved the case already. 

"Conan and I already solved the case. We went over the evidence yesterday when you weren't here and ruled it out as a suicide as that's what the evidence pointed towards." I say remembering what happened after we solved the case, without realising it I leaned back into Conan a bit. 

"You mean to tell me that I came to work today for nothing!?" Reed yells, getting mad that we apparently ruined his second day off sick. 

"Not nothing, you're healthy enough to actually work for once in your life detective." Conan says from behind me causing me to almost laugh at the way Conan sassed Reed. 

"Oh really funny, Connor. I appreciate your help in my life." Reed says sarcastically, making me get ready for Conan's anger. 

"I wouldn't call him Connor if you don't want to die." I comment as I reach back to hold Conan's hand to try and calm him down. 

"Oh yeah, what's he going to do? Beat me up in a police station?" Reed says mockingly as I try to walk around Reed to get to my desk, pulling Conan along with me. 

"Probably." Is all I say as I walk past Reed, looking back to make sure Conan doesn't do anything deviant-like. Which thankfully he doesn't. 

*Time Skip* Please take this next part in a cute way and not a smut way! 

Thankfully we got through the rest of the day without anymore trouble. 

As soon as we got back to my place, I was glad to be reunited with my little puppy. Conan was especially happy to be home, he really doesn't like being associated with Connor.

"Hi, how are you?" I ask as I bend down to pick up the very happy puppy that was running around my feet. "Why do hum-" 

"because we can't help it." I say cutting Conan off from asking some question about why humans act so stupid around animals.

"Humans, you're all weird." Conan says as I sit down on the couch, putting Grey on the floor so he can run around and play with his toys. 

"Yeah, but I think you can put up with at least one. Though I think you're only putting up with me because I have a dog." I say as I watch Grey run in circles around Conan. 

"Of course, how else would anyone put up with you?" Conan says with a playful smirk as he picks up Grey and comes to sit next to me on the couch, facing towards me. 

"Of course." I say as I smile at him happily petting Grey, which is keeping Grey happy enough to stay where he is on Conan's lap. 

"I remember a few of the things my previous model went through with you, not much but some." Conan says, his eyes never leaving Grey,  like his afraid to look at me. 

"I figured that much, you're too...you're too much like he was before, for you to not have his memories." I explain as I move closer to him slightly and start petting Grey as well. 

I don't look at him as I speak, too afraid that I'll somehow upset him by saying something that he doesn't like.

"You're too good for me." Conan states as I feel his eyes back on me, I look up at him slightly shocked that a Android thinks I'm too good for him. 

"I- Conan you're an Android, the literal thing made by humans to be perfect, which you are, not to mention that you're the hottest model there is and here you are saying I'm too good for you? If anything you're too good for me." I explain to him, still not understanding how I'm too good for him. 

"You say that even though you're a human that is trusting her life to fall into a Androids hands after Androids tried to gain their freedom, Androids that have murdered people so they could be free." Conan starts, I was about to say something about that but he cuts me off. 

"I'm not done yet. You're kind hearted, as smart as an Android, sweet, caring, compassionate and completely trustworthy. Tell me one way that you're not the most perfect person ever and I'll say that you're wrong because you are, you are the most perfect person I will ever want to meet." Conan finishes, he places his hand on my cheek, thumb rubbing small circles on it, causing me to blush. 

I don't know what to say, so I don't. I just lean more into his hand that's on my cheek and close my eyes, feeling happy and content enough to stay here for the rest of my life. 

I feel Conan shift slightly followed by the sound of paws hitting the ground, so I open my eyes to see what was going on, only to see Conan leaning closer to me. My heart instantly skips a beat. 

Grey must of jumped off when Conan leaned forward. I feel myself lean forward more towards Conan, I know that if we go through with this it's going to be a lot to go through later but I'm sick of waiting for him to choose.

The next thing I know, his closed the rest of the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine, I feel myself respond almost instantly, wrapping my arms around his neck while he moves his hand from my cheek to my back. 

I feel him push me back onto the couch so he is above me, using his arms to hold himself there so he won't crush me with he's weight. 

I deepen the kiss slightly, afraid that he's going to stop. After a couple more seconds I pull away slightly out of breath but not once opening my eyes. 

I feel him place his forehead against mine, also sounding like he's out of breath. I finally open my eyes to look at him, seeing his eyes are still closed. 

So I decide to pull him into another kiss, not caring about weather he's still out of breath or not. After a couple of seconds he responds, smirking into the kiss like he's planning something evil but I honestly couldn't care right now. 

I feel him pull a very slightly. "You're incredible." Is all I hear him say before he kisses me again. 

The kiss lasts for a while before a high pitched 'squeak' makes us pull apart, I turn my head to the right only to see Grey sitting a few human sized steps in front of the couch, facing us with his favourite squeaky toy in his mouth, wagging his tail. 

Once I realise it's him, I can't help but laugh at how funny that is, I even hear Conan release a small chuckle himself, which is definitely something I need to make happen more often. 

"I like your laugh, I need to make you laugh more often, just maybe not at work, they would suspect something." I say as I calm down from laughing at Grey's sudden interruption. 

"Yes you do, as long as you laugh more too." Conan says with a smile on his face as he ties to make a deal with me, which I just nod at in agreement. 

All of a sudden Grey jumps o to Conan's back, making him move some of his own weight onto me as he struggles to keep himself up with Grey's extra weight on him. 

"Grey! Get off of Conan's back! You're too heavy!" I say as I try to move out from underneath the both of them. 

After a couple of minutes of trying to get Grey off of Conan's back, he finally decides to get off and claim a part of the sofa for himself, leaving me with Conan still putting some of his weight on me. 

"Conan please move, I need food!" I plead with him as I try to get out from underneath the asshole Android I fell for. 

"No, you are staying here while I make whatever you want." Conan says as he sits back up and holds his hand out to give me help to sit up. 

"Okay then, I'll have F/f please, I should have everything you need to make it. I always do." I say, he just nods and heads over towards the kitchen to start cooking leaving me to think about what just happened. 

That's when it hit me. "Conan?" I ask sort of unsure how to approach this question. "Yes Lieutenant?" I hear Conan reply as I figure out how to ask this. 

"Did you deviate?" I ask after a couple of seconds, still not sure weather I should of asked this or not. 

"I mean it doesn't matter if you did or not, I just want to make sure." I explain as I stand up and head towards the opposite side of the kitchen counter where he's preparing my food. 

"No actually, the...walls didn't appear this time. So I don't think I did." Conan says looking up at me to see if I'm okay with that answer. 

"Good, cause I definitely don't want a replacement just cause you went deviant for me." I say jokingly, earning a small laugh in return. 

"Neither do I." He agrees as he continues making my F/f, to which I just stand there happily watching him cook, not thinking about anything besides him and Grey, who was now running around chasing one of his toy balls.


	12. Chapter 11: Closer To Him

Bf/n = Best friends name (or a random name you can think of)

*Conan's Point Of View*

As I was in 'sleep' mode, I was awoken by a duty call at 5:17 in the morning. Meaning that I had to wake up Y/- Lieutenant Ander- No. I meant Y/n. 

I can't remember what the actual thing is called when a police officer gets called into work at night so I'm just going with 'Duty Call'. 

I need to start calling her by her first name, it suits her more than 'Lieutenant Anderson'. It's softer, nicer, more...perfect, it's...her.

As I was getting off the couch to go wake Y/n up, I started reviewing the case while I walked to her room. After seeing that it was immediately service needed I sped up slightly. 

As I entered her room I saw her curled up on the right side of her bed with Grey cuddled into the spot between her body and her legs, making me smile slightly at how cute they look. 

I move over to the side of the bed to wake her up, while moving to the side Grey wakes up slightly from the light of the lounge room and moves over to the side of the bed that the light isn't touching. 

I kneel down in front of the bed and place my hand on her shoulder to try and wake her up, even though I don't really want to. She needs her sleep and she looks so peaceful right now. 

"Y/n, I need you to wake up. We have a case that needs us there as soon as possible." I speak barely above a whisper as I shake her shoulder slightly to try and not scare her. 

After about ten seconds of trying that and having it not work, I search the internet for something that will work. Then out of nowhere an idea comes to mind. 

I slowly move towards her, trying to think of anything else that might work besides this but nothing else comes to mind, so I carry through with it. 

*Y/n's Point Of View* 

I slightly woke up as soon as there was a light shining into my room, I knew instantly that there was probably a crime scene that Conan and I had been called onto help with. 

But I just needed a couple more minutes to actually get up but I didn't have the energy to even open my eyes. So I just decided to see what Conan would do to try and 'wake me up'. 

When he placed his hand on my shoulder, I hoped slightly that he would leave it there for as long as he could. At his touch I slightly fell back to sleep. 

But I was fully awakened when I felt him kiss me, I happily melted into the kiss. After a couple of seconds I felt him move his hand that was on my shoulder to my hip, using that to pull me closer to him. 

"We have a case, that we need to go to." Conan says after 15 or so seconds as he pulls away from the kiss, panting slightly to try to catch his artificial breath. 

"Uggh. And hear I was thinking that we could just stay here and continue this." I say as I lay back on the bed with my back to the mattress. 

"Maybe you could take your vacation leave and we could ask someone else to take this case? Your vacation is over due consider you have only used like a week of vacation time since you started working with the DPD." Conan says surprising me slightly that he, an Android out of everything, would say that he would rather us not doing our job. 

"Can we?" I ask sitting up so I could face him, actually curious if we could take a couple weeks off and not do anything but be together somewhere that wasn't here. 

"If that's what you want, then of course we can." Conan answers as he moves to stand up while placing a kiss to my forehead and sits at the end of my bed facing me with his legs crossed in front of him, closing his eyes. 

After about two minutes of comfy silence he reopens his eyes and smiles lightly at me. "We can have the next two weeks to ourselves. Do you want to stay here or go somewhere to be by ourselves?" He says, I start to think of where Androids are allowed to go. 

After the revolution some places that did allow Androids changed some of their laws so that they didn't have to worry about another revolution. 

One place that didn't do that was one of the places I used to go to a lot when Mom was still around. 

"How about LA, before my mother died we used to go there whenever we could and just see all the sights. We even own a house out there for when we do visit, I think it would be nice to go back there." I suggest. 

"I think that would be nice, just you, me and Grey by ourselves in LA." Conan says as he starts moving towards me, much like he did yesterday when we got home. 

"I honestly hate the effect you have over me. It's annoying." Conan says as he places his hand on my left hip, pulling me closer to him. 

"Really? Cause I'm loving it." I say as I wrap my arms around his neck once I'm close enough to do exactly that and place a quick kiss on his cheek, while he wraps his arms around me. 

"Of course you do." Conan says with a content smile on his face as he continues to happily stare at me. 

"Are you sure the department is okay with us not taking this case?" I ask slightly unsure if it's actually okay or not. "If their not, then screw them. Your happiness is way more important to me than that." Conan answers, trying to pull me closer to him than I already was, causing me to laugh slightly. 

"You're adorable." I say as I 'bop' his nose. Apparently while we were talking, Grey decided that he obviously wasn't going to get anymore sleep and left to wait for his breakfast. 

"Well I'm obviously not going to able to go back to sleep now, so I'm going to feed Grey and make myself some breakfast. And while I do that, maybe you can book the flights to LA." I say to Conan as I try to get out of his grip around my waist. 

"Yeah, I can do that for you." He says as he lets me go to feed Grey, following me out of my bedroom so he can...I don't know do something. 

*Time Skip*

After Grey was fed and I had my breakfast, I decided to pack my suitcase for our vacation to LA. 

"Hey Conan, when do we need to leave?" I ask glad that I decided to pick a flight at midnight so we can sleep for a little over 4 and a half hours, before we arrive.

"Well, it's going to take us an hour to get to the airport and you know how the people who run them are, they want us there an hour before the plane takes off, so, we leave at 10." Conan answers as complicated as possible. 

"You couldn't of just said 'we leave at 10'?" I ask as I try to grab my suitcase from the top shelf of the closet I shoved it into, that was just out of my reach. 

"No, I couldn't of." Conan says as he grabs my suitcase and places it on the ground next to me, then proceeds to wrap his arms around me after I turn to face him. 

"I...I really..care for Y/n and I'm not just saying that as me caring for you, I fe- I-I... I can't express what I..feel for you. And I am really trying hard to deviate here because if I did, we would definitely miss the plane." Conan rambles as I try and not chuckle at the way he explains his feelings. 

"Oh would we know?" I tease as I reach up and place a couple of kisses on one of his cheeks , which have now become a soft to mid coloured blue. 

"Don't tease me. I will deviate. And we will miss that plane." Conan says as I try to not drive the poor android into deviant-ing, no matter how much I might want him too. 

"Why am I stopping you from doing that again?" I ask as he lays his head on my left shoulder, placing a quick kiss there every now and again. 

"Because CyberLife exists and you don't want them to take me away from you." He says as he starts placing more kisses on my shoulder and some slightly on my neck. 

Don't expect me to be writing smut to soon! I feel uncomfortable just writing this! But I also love it at the same time...

"I need to pack my suitcase and we need to get you some actual clothes because I'm sick of this outfit." I say as I walk backwards out of his grasp and grab my suitcase that he left on the floor besides me. 

"That's fine, there's a store that sells android clothes not far from here. I can go get some while you pack, if you want?" Conan asks as I start to head into my bedroom to pack my clothes. 

"Yeah, you might also want to pick up a new suitcase, so you have something to pack them in." I suggest as I open my closet to look through the clothes I have and choose what I want to take with me to LA. 

"Okay, I'll be back later." I hear Conan say as I start grabbing some clothes that I might want to wear on the trip. 

*Time Skip*

After I was all packed, I decided to have lunch and play with Grey, I also called Bf/n, the owner of the building, asking her if she can come and take care of Grey while Conan and I are away. 

To which she happily said that she would take Grey to her place and take care of him, like she would when I was away working on an undercover case.

After a few more minutes Conan finally comes back from getting new clothes for himself. "Hey, it's about time you got back." I state as I stand up from the floor to help Conan with the bags. 

"Sorry, I had to register myself into 'Android traveling' which I forgot to mention before I left." Conan apologises as I grab a couple of bags from him and head towards my room to pack his bags. 

"It's fine. Saves me the hassle of taking care of you." I mock as I place the bags on my bed and start taking the clothes out. 

"Yeah, unfortunately I still have to take care of you." Conan says, playing along with whatever I'm going on about. "Hey!" I yell playfully as I smack his arm to my right. 

"You know I'm joking." Conan says, smiling slightly as we continue to unpack his clothes and pack them into the light blue suitcase he brought for himself. 

"I like taking care of you, it's nice knowing you're perfectly healthy and happy." Conan continues as we work away in silence. 

"And I like that you care enough to do that for me." I finish for him as I finish unpacking the bags that I assigned myself to and move to sit on my bed facing Conan finish his assigned task. 

After he finished packing his suitcase, he zipped it up and moved so he was standing in front of me and leaned down to place a quick kiss on my lips. 

"Care to play with Grey while we wait for it to be time to leave for our flight?" I ask as I stand up to head to the lounge room where said puppy was still playing with his toys. 

"I'd be more than happy too." Conan says as he places yet another kiss to my forehead, before we both head back into the lounge room to play with a very, very,  hyper-active puppy.


	13. Chapter 12: LA Vacation Pt 1: Your Room, Yesterday Morning

E/c = Eye Colour 

About 17 hours after I woke up, we were off and headed to the airport. Another 2 and we were on the plane headed to our LA vacation.

Thankfully I managed to get almost 6 hours of sleep while waiting to get to LA, almost 1 hour while driving to the airport, thanks Conan, and almost another 5 hours on the plane.

After a 25 minuet long drive and a quick stop to get food and drinks to last the next two weeks, we finally arrived at my late family's vacation home that is literally right next to the beach. 

You rented a car for the next two weeks, that's how you took a car. Also because you two had yesterday off of work and that counted as the first day of your vacation, so this is basically day 2. 

"We're here, finally. It took us long enough." I say as I place my suitcase next to the couch and sit down.

"Well I'm sorry that the drive here didn't live up to your hopes and dreams of being here within a minute of getting off the plane. Would you like me to make it up to you?" Conan says jokingly with a smile as he places his suitcase next to mine and comes to sit next to me. 

"Hmmm, let me think, what would an Android do to make it up to me?" I ask as I position myself in my seat to stare at how perfect he is. 

"I don't know. How about-" Conan starts as he leans towards me, placing a kiss on my left cheek. "We continue what we started..before we left your room..yesterday morning?" Conan asks as he places more kisses on my cheek, moving closer to my lips. 

"Easy there Romeo, you can't just constantly kiss me whenever you want, no matter how much I want you too. I do actually just want to relax for now. And get to know your likes and dislikes." I say, mumbling the last part more to myself than to him, as I lay back against the couch and moving my feet so they are just beside where Conan is sitting. 

"Ugh, you're so boring." Conan says, causing me to laugh as he stands up and grabs both of our suitcases. "Where should I place these?" He asks as I sit back up. 

"The room just over there." I say as I point towards what used to be my parents bedroom whenever we were here and stand up to help him unpack our suitcases. 

"And don't call me boring, I'm the one that suggested we come here." I say as I take my suitcase off of him and lead the way to our room for the next 13 days. 

"Yeah, okay, I guess you have a point." Conan says as we reach our room, I open the door while giving an eye roll back at Conan's reply. 

Your Room:

 

"This room is very girly for your parents old room." Conan says as we place our bags on the bed. "Yeah well, Dad loved making Mum happy so he put up with it." I reply as I unzip my suitcase and start unpacking my clothes.

*Time Skip*

After my clothes were unpacked and repacked into one of the closets and Conan's was packed into the draws, which took almost 30 minuets, we decided to spend the rest of the day by the pool. 

We would of chosen the beach but I definitely don't feel like showing my body to a bunch of strange people that just 'happen' to be 'passing by'. 

"Tell me why you're so shy about your body again?" Conan asks as I finally come out of our room dressed in my swimsuit. 

"Because I don't like people staring at my body without given permission, like you are right now." I say smacking Conan's shoulder as I pass him sitting on the couch, going to grab a couple drinks and snacks to take outside. 

It's not that I don't like him staring at me, it's the fact that he's basically perfect and I have imperfections, two scars from gunshot wounds to be exact. And a stab wound 1 centimetre above my bellybutton... 

I didn't realise that the girl had a knife or that she planned to stab me. But that only happened one time!

"It's not my fault that you're hot. I blame your genetics for my staring." I hear Conan say from the sofa, causing me to blush slightly as I grab a bag of chips and a bowl to put the chips in. 

"Then I blame CyberLife Android designers for my staring at your hotness." I say surprising myself slightly at my boldness...and admission that I stare at him. 

'I mean can you blame me!? It's like CyberLife tried to make a humanoid version of the sun!!' I try to reason with myself as I pour all of the chips into the bowl. 

"About time you finally admit that." Conan says as I start to head outside, giving him another eye roll and the drinks to carry, when I pass him causing him to laugh slightly. 

'I swear to god, I'm going to make him deviate just from.. whatever this is. I'm saying, well thinking, that like it's a bad thing." I think to myself as I walk around the pool to place the chips and drinks on the outside table near the day bed opposite the house.

After Conan places the drinks, I place the chips and a couple other snacks I grabbed just incase on the table, I immediately heard a 'SPLASH' and felt something wet hit my back. 

About two seconds passed before I heard a laugh-like chuckle from behind, making me realise what exactly had happened. 'Bastard!'

Conan dove into the pool directly behind me and is now laughing about it. He's heavy enough that nearly half of my back is wet, it's only really a third and a bit, but it's almost half!

"You..asshole of a mother fucking Android." I half mutter - half say, causing him to laugh harder than he was already. 

'That son of a fucking bitch, is going to get payback.' I think as I plan how to get him back for this. And I know just the way to do that. 

Without even saying anything else, I immediately turn and jump into the pool, close enough to where Conan is, basically right next to him, so that he gets a whole wave of water directly in his face. 

Harsh I know but, and I know this sounds childish but I couldn't care less right now, he started this war, now I'm not going to fight it, I'm going to end it. 

When I resurface, I immediately ty to push my hair back out of my face so that I can see what I'm doing, obviously. 

After I do that I feel Conan pick me up from behind, making me squeal slightly, but still happily because well.. tormenting an Android is fun as hell. Especially frustrating him, that's even more fun actually. 

"I swear you're going to deviate me just from being an amazing gir-...Just from being an amazing person." Conan says as he puts me back down, shocking me in the process. 

"What were you going to say? Before you corrected yourself? I mean I think I know what you were going to say but..I want to hear you say it." I question as I turn around to face him, with a hopeful look mixed with a shocked look on my face. 

"I- I was going to say..'you're going to deviate me just from being a- from being a amazing girlfriend' but then I remembered that we haven't even talked about what we are, so.. I corrected myself." Conan says somewhat shyly, making me fall for him so much more than I already have. 

"Well, I'd be happy enough to be called 'the girlfriend to the Android that can not deviate'. If that's what your saying." I reply as I stare at his chest, too flustered to look him in the eyes while saying that. 

"And I'd be more than happy to be called 'the Android boyfriend to the best Lieutenant the DPD has'." Conan says as he lightly grabs my chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting it up so that he's staring into my E/c eyes. 

Nothing more needed to be said about that as he leaned down and kissed me, a kiss that I happily returned. As I pulled away from the kiss, I smiled up at him and backed away a bit more without him noticing and splashed him. 

"Why you little minx!" Conan says after the shock of what I just did wore off of him. 

*Time Skip* 

After a ten minute long splash war and another two hours of relaxing, one hour in the pool just swimming and talking between ourselves. 

And another hour on the sun bed with the chips between us and a can of soda in one of my hands, our conversation continued from Conan's likes, dislikes to mine, to Grey and so on. 

We finally decided that we both have had enough time by the pool and headed back inside, taking everything we brought out here with us. 

Except for the empty cans of soda I had, those went into the big bin Dad had installed out there for these kinds of things, parties, celebrations etc.

As soon as I was inside, I immediately headed towards mine and Conan's room to change, then the kitchen to wash the bowl and put what we didn't eat of the other snacks back into the cabinet that came from. 

While I was silently washing the bowl, I heard footsteps from behind me followed by someone wrapping their arms around my waist and placing a kiss to my shoulder. 

"You shouldn't be washing the dishes, people who make or prepare food should relax while the people they cooked or prepared for should do these kinds of things for them, to show them how much they appreciate and care for them." Conan says as I finish washing the bowl and put it on the dish rack to drip-dry. 

"Well, I'm used to doing all this for myself and I'm not going to change that just because I got stuck with an Android." I say as I turn in his arms to face him and give him a quick and soft kiss on his lips. 

"I love you." Conan says as stares at me obviously content with admitting his feelings towards me, even though it's making him look more and more deviant by the second. 

"And I really do mean that, getting to know you better than before, your likes and dislikes, your life, all of it, I love just hearing your voice, everything about you...I love it." He finishes as moves his hands to my hips and just keeping them there. 

"I love you too. Everything that you just said, I feel the same with you, all of it. You understand me, I doubt that my parents even understood me the way you do, and I just can't get enough of you." I admit as I once again look back down at his chest, like a schoolgirl admitting her feelings towards her crush. 

Without saying a word, he once again grabs my chin lightly and tilts me head back to look him in the eyes. And kisses me with much more passion then our normal ones, I wrap my arms around his neck to try to support myself a bit more and kiss back with just as much passion as he did.


	14. Chapter 13: LA Vacation Pt 2: Fowler And Gavin’s Love Child

The next day: Vacation Day 3

T/o/f = type of food

*Conan's Point Of View*

After yesterday, I decided that today I would take Y/n out on a official date, considering the fact that we've both confessed our actual feelings for the other and haven't gone on an actual date yet. 

While I was waiting for her to wake up, I decided to make her breakfast, so that we'll be ready to go to place I've picked for our date as soon as she finishes eating. 

While I was wrapping up cooking her breakfast I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. "You didn't have to make me breakfast." I hear her say as I realise that I really suck at hearing footsteps approaching me. 

"Yes, I did. Because we are going out and you need to eat breakfast before we leave." I say as I reach up to grab a plate to put her pancakes on. 

"We're going out?" I hear her question as she, much to my displeasure, unwraps her arms from my waist. 

"Yes we are. That's if you're okay with going on a date with an Android?" I jokingly ask back as I place her plate of food in front of her on the kitchen counter that serves as a breakfast bar. 

"You planed a date with me and you're only just now asking me if it's okay?? Conan I love you and it's more than okay. Hell, I made you take a vacation to LA with me on the day that we left!" She says as I lean on the other side of counter that she's using to eat off of. 

"And I'm loving every second of it. And I love you too, I guess." I say as I lean across the counter and place a quick kiss to her lips.

"Now I'm going to go change into something more appropriate to wear out instead of pjs." I say as I walk out of the kitchen and towards our room. 

Once I'm done changing, I come out of the room to see Y/n washing up the plate she used. "Conan can you finish washing this up while I go change?" She asks as I instantly head to her side just at the call of my name from her lips. 

"Of course, my love." I say as I press a quick kiss to her forehead as I instantly take over washing the plate for her. "Thanks. Also where are we going or what are we doing, so I know what to wear?" I hear her ask. 

"Well, we're going to the movies, than to the bowling alley near the cinemas and than to the park." I answer while focusing on the task at hand. "Okay, that sounds nice, thanks." I hear her reply followed by the sound of the door shutting. 

Once I finished washing the plate, I also washed the fork and knife she used to eat her pancakes while I wait for her to finish getting ready.

"Okay, I'm ready to go as soon as you're finished with that." I hear her say as I quickly finish washing the fork the used. "And I'm done, so we can go." I say as I place the fork into the dish rack to dry. 

"Alright then, let's go." Y/n says obviously excited. 

*Time Skip* 

*Y/n's Point Of View*

"I'm really enjoying this so far, thanks for this Conan." I say as we walk down one of the many paths in the park about five minutes from the vacation house. 

"Hey, don't thank me, thank Captain Fowler, he was the one that chose you to put up with me. None of this would of happened if he didn't choose you." Conan says as he drags me over to one of the benches to sit down and eat the food I ordered not to long ago. 

"I would but I don't think he'd like the 'Hey Fowler thanks for choosing me to work with Conan because if you didn't he wouldn't of taken me on the most amazing date I've ever had!' sort of thanks I'm thinking of." I reply as I start eating my heavenly created food of the gods, also know as a taco.

"No, I don't think he'd like that either." Conan says with a laugh as he watches me eat. "Are you sure you're okay with me watching you eat, I know it can probably be a bit intimidating?" Conan asks that question once again. 

"Of course I am. I don't really feel intimidated by it, if anything I feel more comfortable around you than I would with anyone else." I say, trying my best to make him feel better about just staring at me while eating. 

"Well, if you're okay with it, than it's fine. As long as you're not uncomfortable." Conan says as I nod in agreement, to busy eating to actually say anything.

"You're adorable." I hear Conan whisper to himself, instantly making me roll my eyes back at him in disagreement and slight shock that's he's thinking these things. 

"And sassy, I like it." Conan says as I finish my food, causing me to scoff at his words. "Says the Android that is literally the most sassiest thing I know of." I shoot back as I stand to throw away my trash. 

"That is one of my set programs, Yes." Conan says as we continue are walk back home. 

"Wait! There are literally sass programs for Androids!?" I ask utterly amazed at the fact that CyberLife, the most serious Android production company, has sass programs for Androids!

I understand that some work force Androids might need that for understanding the sass that some people decide to use, but actually making the Androids use that themselves? 

That's a whole new level of deviancy that they obviously didn't think of! For one; they actually have to know how and when to use said sass cause if they did use that at the wrong time or the wrong way, well... 

let's just say there would be a lot more people out there that hate Androids. 

And two; they would have to understand when people are talking sass and how best to deal with that, which would be very difficult to understand as a Android that is programmed not to think about anything, especially not sass. 

"...So why would CyberLife even think of adding a sass program to an Android if they don't want them to think?" As I Conan after I explained to him why a sass program is not the best thing for not creating deviant Androids. 

"Don't forget the fact that it would help deviants appear more human, with the kind of sass I'm programmed with, I'm as sassy as Fowler and Gavin's love child." Conan says as we finally arrive back at the vacation house, causing me to burst out laughing. 

Just the thought of Fowler and Gavin even liking or getting along with each other, is enough to make me laugh. But that!?

'I'm as sassy as Fowler and Gavin's love child.' That! Is something that I will never not laugh at. I promise that on my life. 

"Conan, no!" I manage to say between my laughter as I sit down on the couch, only to have Conan attack my sides with tickles as soon as we're both seated.

"Conan!!" I shout with laughter as he continues attacking my sides with his fingers. "Conan, stop!! Please!?" I yell through a fit of giggles as I try to get out from underneath him. Key word being, try.

"How about we head out for your dinner?" Conan asks from behind me as I search through the cabinets for something that I might want to eat. 

"Yeah, sounds better than cooking something myself or having you cook for me, which is out of the question because I'm not asking you to cook something for me when you don't have too." I answer as I close the most recent cabinet that I was going through and turn to face Conan. 

"So, do you know what kind of food you might want?" Conan asks again with a slight laugh as I head over to the couch to grab my jacket, so we can leave and then to the hallway closet for his jacket. 

"I'm thinking T/o/f, I could really go for that right now." I say as I wait for Conan to put on his jacket before we head out. 

"There's a restaurant not far from here that has the best reviews for T/o/f. I would highly recommend trying there." Conan says sounding very much like the Android he is. 

"Okay, lead the way. And don't recommend food to me sounding like an Android, recommend it to me like a human, please?" I ask as we make our way to the car. 

"I'll try but I'm not deviant, so I can't promise anything." Conan replies as we get into the car to head to whatever this restaurant is called and to wherever it is. 

Once we arrived I was slightly surprised that the restaurant that Dad, Mom, Cole And me used to go to everyday when we were here, is still in business. 

When I was last here they were struggling slightly with keeping afloat and now everything looks like is was newly bought and/ or built.

"I haven't seen this place in ages." I state as I get out of the car, staring up at the familiar building in front of me while I wait for Conan to get out of the damn car. 

"Are you going to just stand here and stare or are we gonna inside?" Conan asks from behind me causing me to jump slightly because I hadn't realised that he got out of the car, let alone was right behind me. 

"Yes we're going in, I just didn't expect to be back here for awhile." I answer as I turn back around from glaring at Conan for scaring me to continue my staring at my favourite restaurant that is actually a restaurant and not a food truck. 

"Then come on." Conan says as he walks past me slightly and offers his right hand for me to take, which I happily do. 

As we enter, I'm immediately hit with a familiar smell of food that I haven't eaten in a way too long. I definitely should have taken more vacations. 

"Well, well, if it isn't my favourite little customer! Y/n where have you been?" I hear the voice that I know all too well that belongs the owner of this little paradise. 

"Hey, John. I've been busy working, you know how it is. How are you?" I say as I get pulled into a quick hug. 

"Me? Oh, I'm fine, just old. You want your usual T/o/f?" John asks as he directs me through the rows of tables and booths, towards one of the old booths that my family always used when we were here. 

"You know me too well." I answer, giving him a small smile as I sit down as Conan sits down at the opposite side of the booth to me. 

"And who is the gentleman that is accompanying you tonight?" John asks teasingly after he gives Conan a quick look over. 

"He's my partner from work, he was assigned to me nearly two weeks ago. We've recently started going out." I say slightly nervous about what he thinks about Conan being an Android. 

"Good on you, Y/n. Thank goodness that you've finally got a guy in your, Android or not." John replies obviously happy that I'm no longer alone. 

"How long has Mr Terry known your father?" Conan asks after John leaves to cook my food. 

"He's known Mom and Dad since their honeymoon, when they first came to LA. He actually came to Dads funeral, he was worried about leaving me on my own, because I apparently am useless when it come to taking care of myself." I answer simply. 

"Well, now you have me, I'll never leave you alone." Conan says placing his open hands on the table, I instantly place my hands in his, he pulls them up to his lips and places a quick kiss on both of them.


End file.
